Presque Trop Tard
by SamThom
Summary: Stefan n'arrive pas à pardonner à Klaus et décide de se venger.Klefan.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Toutes les erreurs et les invraisemblances ne sont dues qu'à moi.

Seul le premier chapitre se passe au début du vingtième siècle.

* * *

><p><em>Disappear love, disappear friend, disappear us, disappear trust,<em>

_Do you hold it in your hand, the memory of us._

**Sarah Fimm - Disappear **

_( Disparais amour, disparais ami, disparais nous, disparais confiance,_

_Le retiens-tu dans ta main, le souvenir de nous.)_

**Chicago, dans les années vingt.**

Malgré la Prohibition, le champagne et l'alcool coulent à flots dans le club surchauffé où Stefan a ses habitudes. Des couples dansent au son de l'orchestre qui joue des airs de jazz, d'autres flirtent sans retenue sur les banquettes disposées tout autour de la piste de danse.

Stefan est sur l'une d'entre elle en compagnie de Rebekah et d'une jeune femme dont il ignore le nom. Peu importe, de toute façon elle ne passera pas la nuit. Sa main est posée sur son épaule et, de temps en temps, il se penche à son cou pour boire le sang qui coule de la plaie à peine visible sous ses cheveux. Il la sent trembler sous sa bouche mais, malgré sa terreur, elle n'ira nulle part puisqu'il l'a hypnotisée. Son autre main joue avec son verre de whisky ou caresse la cuisse de Rebekah qu'il écoute d'une oreille distraite.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il l'a rencontrée maintenant. Elle est belle, drôle et intelligente, mais elle aussi autoritaire, capricieuse et possessive, ce qu'il déteste. Elle s'accroche à lui comme s'il lui appartenait, ce qui bien sûr n'est pas du tout le cas. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait déjà jetée depuis longtemps. Mais il y a son frère, Niklaus.

Il n'a jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Il est bien plus âgé que lui, sûrement bien plus que Katherine aussi qui est pourtant la plus ancienne vampire qu'il connaisse. Il est également très fort, Stefan a eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre. Rebekah aussi est forte mais il y a chez son frère quelque chose en plus, il n'est pas seulement un Original, il est spécial. Aux yeux de Stefan, il est l'égal d'un roi même si Niklaus, d'après ses propres mots, éprouve parfois l'impression d'être une abomination.

Malgré ses failles dans lesquelles il rêve de s'engouffrer pour en découvrir davantage sur lui, Stefan admire Niklaus, l'idolâtre même. Il n'y a rien qu'il aime plus que d'aller chasser avec lui. Niklaus a une façon unique d'utiliser la séduction dans tout ce qu'il fait, y compris en charmant ses proies avant de les torturer et de les achever. Et le fait que Klaus ait tué pratiquement toute sa famille augmente l'intérêt qu'il éprouve pour lui.

Stefan aussi aime jouer avec ses proies, et plus d'une fois il a remarqué la fascination qu'il provoque chez Niklaus. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attire autant en lui, mais il voit bien que les yeux bleus du vampire s'illuminent dès que Stefan est en sa présence.

Il existe quelque chose entre eux, une fascination et une confiance réciproques. C'est ce qui a poussé Stefan à lui demander à être son bras droit. Mais Stefan a parfois le sentiment qu'il pourrait être bien plus que cela.

Rebekah n'aime pas la complicité qui les unie, et souvent, ils ont dû l'emmener avec eux lors de leurs parties de chasse pour éviter ses scènes de jalousie. Ils en rient ensuite quand ils se retrouvent seuls dans son appartement ou dans des bars aux dernières heures de la nuit tandis qu'elle rentre dormir.

Pour l'heure Stefan s'ennuie. Nik est parti depuis trois jours et tout lui semble sans saveur en son absence. Mais il doit revenir ce soir et Stefan essaye de prendre son mal en patience en faisant semblant d'écouter la conversation barbante de Rebekah.

Quand Niklaus arrive enfin, Stefan doit se retenir de dire à Rebekah de les laisser seuls. Peu importe à quel point elle peut être exaspérante, Niklaus supporte toujours sa sœur avec une patience et un sens de la famille que Stefan a parfois du mal à comprendre.

Niklaus s'assoit face à eux, son regard glisse sur le cadavre de la fille puis sur sa sœur qui a posé la tête sur l'épaule de Stefan, et vient se river dans les yeux gris-verts de celui-ci. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, il se saisit de la bouteille de Whisky et verse ce qu'il en reste dans le verre de Stefan dont il se saisit.

— Je vois que vous avez commencé la fête sans moi, dit-il en buvant l'alcool d'un trait.

Stefan lui rend son sourire, sincèrement heureux de le revoir. Il ignore où il est allé et il est certain qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse s'il posait la question. Il a bien remarqué à quel point le frère et la sœur sont parfois tendus quand un groupe fait irruption dans le bar ou le club dans lequel ils se trouvent, ou quand ils croisent des policiers durant leurs chasses. Stefan a bien tenté d'évoquer le sujet avec Rebekah, mais elle élude toujours tout ce qui concerne leur passé. Il espère qu'un jour Niklaus aura suffisamment confiance en lui pour se confier, mais il sait qu'avant il a encore à faire ses preuves en tant que bras droit et ami.

— La fête ne fait que commencer puisque tu es là, Nik, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Stefan.

La lueur qui éclairent les yeux bleus lui donne envie de se surpasser ce soir.

Mais comme toujours, Rebekah ne manque jamais une occasion de leur rappeler sa présence. La provocation est la nouvelle arme qu'elle utilise dernièrement, elle aime leur rappeler que Stefan est avant tout à elle.

— J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir rester, mais un long voyage m'attend demain, et tu m'as épuisée la nuit dernière, Stefan.

Bien sûr, elle ment. Enfin, en partie… elle lui sert en quelque sorte de substitut, et il n'a aucune honte à utiliser son corps en imaginant que ce n'est pas elle contre lui.

Avec un petit rire de gorge, Rebekah caresse sa joue. Stefan ne quitte pas des yeux l'homme face à lui et il pourrait jurer avoir vu la lueur vaciller au fond de ses yeux.

Il sait que les provocations de Rebekah sont dues à sa jalousie, elle est jalouse de l'intérêt que Niklaus lui porte, jalouse de l'intérêt qu'il porte à son frère et jalouse de passer après Stefan auprès de son frère la plupart du temps. Il la connaît bien maintenant, mais il a plus de mal à déchiffrer son frère et il ne sait pas exactement ce qui contrarie Niklaus à certains moments comme celui-ci.

Après avoir vidé une nouvelle bouteille, ils quittent le club et prennent un taxi pour raccompagner Rebekah jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle partage avec son frère. Elle a des tas de choses à préparer car s'absente le lendemain et ce pour plusieurs jours. Où va-t-elle ? Pour quelle raison part-elle ? Stefan l'ignore et s'en fiche. Depuis qu'elle lui a annoncé son départ, il s'est montré tendre et affectueux avec elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'en aille enfin. Et finalement, la voilà, l'occasion qu'il attend depuis longtemps.

Niklaus et lui se retrouvent seuls sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Stefan n'a jamais vu le vampire aux yeux bleus intéressé par qui que ce soit à part lui, pourtant, Niklaus n'a jamais essayé d'aller plus loin avec lui. Mais ce soir, Stefan est tellement heureux du retour de Niklaus qu'il décide de tenter sa chance.

Il se rapproche de lui pour attraper sur le sol la bouteille de champagne qu'il a prise avant de quitter le bar. Il laisse volontairement sa cuisse collée contre celle de son voisin. Il sent son regard fixé sur lui tandis qu'il boit directement à la bouteille. Il se tourne ensuite vers lui, se lèche les lèvres pour attraper les gouttes de champagne qui coulent sur sa bouche et sourit quand il constate que les yeux de Nik suivent les mouvements de sa langue. Il presse son corps doucement contre le sien quand il se penche pour lui tendre la bouteille et laisse ses doigts frôler les siens quand il prend la bouteille.

Le trouble qu'il lit sur le visage de Nik fait courir un frisson d'anticipation le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette nuit allait être magique, il le sentait.

Il fait s'arrêter le taxi dans une petite rue déserte près des docks. La nuit est froide et venteuse. Il prend Nik par le bras et l'entraîne vers une impasse non éclairée. Il cogne 3 coups à une porte invisible depuis la rue, puis deux autres coups encore. La porte s'ouvre et ils se retrouvent dans un vestibule où se trouve une deuxième porte derrière laquelle on entend de la musique. L'homme qui leur a ouvert, une vraie montagne de muscles, reconnaît Stefan et s'incline respectueusement devant lui. Stefan lui sourit avant de le saisir par la gorge et de lui briser la nuque. Il ferme ensuite toutes les serrures de la porte par laquelle ils sont rentrés et met les clés dans sa poche.

— Prêt à t'amuser, Nik ?

Niklaus le regarde avec ce petit sourire qu'il adore tant et qui lui a beaucoup manqué.

— Comment refuser une telle invitation, ripper ?

Stefan rit en entendant ce surnom et pénètre dans le club où l'attendent sans le savoir leurs futures victimes.

Cette nuit-là, Stefan et Klaus ne laissent aucune personne leur échapper. Tout le temps qu'il éventre, mord, démembre, arrache des cœurs et des têtes, Stefan sent le regard de Niklaus posé sur lui, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter son plaisir. Quand il ne reste plus que deux survivantes épouvantées et en état de choc, Stefan les hypnotise et les envoie s'asseoir sur une banquette contre le mur. Juste à côté de Niklaus qui est installé à une table depuis un moment, occupé à observer d'un air fasciné le ripper en action.

Stefan se hisse sur le comptoir du bar et attrape une bouteille de scotch. Il lève la bouteille en direction de Niklaus et boit la moitié de l'alcool qu'elle contient. Il est couvert de sang presque des pieds à la tête. Il arrache sa chemise plus qu'il ne l'enlève et s'essuie le visage avec puis la jette dans un coin.

Il devine le désir dans les yeux bleus qui glissent sur son torse nu. Satisfait de la tournure que prend la nuit, il avale encore une gorgée avant de balancer la bouteille contre le mur. Il saute souplement sur le sol et s'approche lentement de Niklaus qui suit chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne s'arrête pas devant lui mais continue jusqu'aux jeunes filles qui les observent les yeux démesurément grands dans leurs visages terrifiés. Il caresse gentiment leurs joues y laissant des traces de sang et mord au cou l'une d'entre elle sans la tuer. Il laisse le sang couler sur son menton et revient vers Niklaus. Il se penche et effleure les lèvres entrouvertes en y laissant des traînées rouges. Il recule un peu et retient son souffle en voyant la langue de Niklaus venir y lécher les gouttes de sang. Le vampire aux yeux azur lui sourit doucement et se lève pour le saisir par la nuque et l'attirer vers lui. Stefan l'embrasse férocement tout en lui enlevant sa veste. Il lui arrache ensuite sa chemise et le pousse vers la table où il le force à s'allonger. Sans un regard pour les deux humaines, toujours figées, assises à moins d'un mètre d'eux, il se débarrasse de son pantalon en grognant, plus excité qu'il ne l'a jamais été, pendant que Niklaus finit de se déshabiller.

Leurs mains encore pleines de sang caressent leur peau. Stefan a l'impression de perdre la tête, les muscles de Nik sous ses doigts, le goût de son sang dans sa bouche, son souffle dans ses cheveux, ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans son dos quand il glisse à l'intérieur de son corps et le plaisir qui explose dans chaque fibre de son être sous les yeux vides de leurs victimes autour d'eux.

Pendant des heures, ils font l'amour parmi les cadavres et dans l'odeur du sang et de la mort, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire jusqu'à ce que les deux filles finissent elles aussi par mourir.

Les jours, les semaines qui suivent ressemblent tous à cette nuit-là, sexe, sang et mort. Stefan est certain qu'il aurait pu vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais c'était sans compter sur Rebekah.

Dès son retour, les caprices recommencent. Stefan tâche de supporter ses scènes et sautes d'humeur et essaie de passer le moins de temps possible avec elle. Le problème c'est qu'elle est la sœur de Nik et qu'il ne sait pas comment rompre avec elle sans affecter sa relation avec lui. Il la connaît, elle obligera son frère à choisir entre elle et lui, et il est presque sûr que Nik choisira sa sœur, sa famille, avant tout. Alors Stefan fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et subit sa présence patiemment en attendant les moments où il peut enfin se retrouver seul avec Nik.

Quelques jours après son retour, ne supportant plus de se sentir mise à l'écart ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux, Rebekah les oblige finalement à passer toute une journée et la soirée avec elle. Tout l'après-midi, elle affiche une fausse bonne humeur tandis qu'ils parcourent tous les magasins de la ville à la recherche de robes et autres vêtements dont elle n'a évidemment pas besoin.

Stefan pense parfois qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose à la façon dont elle les observe sans arrêt les sourcils froncés quand elle croit qu'ils ne la voient pas. Ils n'ont pas changé de comportement en sa présence, les regards qu'ils échangent sont peut-être juste un peu plus appuyés qu'auparavant et ils ne ratent pas une occasion de s'effleurer ou se toucher quand Rebekah regarde ailleurs.

Dans le huitième magasin qu'ils arpentent depuis le début de la journée, qui fort heureusement s'achève, ils attendent que Rebekah termine d'essayer une énième robe de soirée.

Stefan frustré et de mauvaise humeur, réfléchit à une façon acceptable de poser un lapin à la jeune fille et de s'enfuir avec Nik, quand il est interrompu dans ses pensées par une main sur ses fesses. Il ne peut résister à l'envie d'embrasser ces lèvres roses qui lui sourient. Sans interrompre le baiser, Nik le pousse derrière un portant de robes et commence à le caresser à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Bien que conscient de la présence de l'employée du magasin qui n'a pas pu ne pas les voir, et de celle de Rebekah à moins de deux mètres d'eux, Stefan meurt d'envie que Nik lui fasse l'amour ici même, tout de suite. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Nik se met à rigoler et, après un dernier baiser dans le creux de son cou, il retourne au centre de la pièce.

— Bekah, si tu ne sors pas de cette cabine d'essayage dans les cinq minutes, je te jure que Stefan et moi t'abandonnons ici.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle surgit de derrière le rideau, l'air exaspéré.

— De toute façon tout est moche ici ! Allons plutôt boire et faire la fête, c'est moi qui choisis où on va ce soir !

Stefan et Niklaus échangent un regard soulagé à l'idée d'en finir enfin avec cette corvée.

Pour la première fois de la journée, dans l'ambiance enfumée de Chez Gloria, assis à une table du fond en compagnie de son amant et de sa maîtresse, le jeune Salvatore se détend. Sa jambe caresse celle de Nik sous la table et il sourit en le voyant essayer de boire son champagne sans réagir. Bien sûr Rebekah est encore là, la main possessivement posée sur son bras, mais dès qu'elle partira, ils comptent bien rattraper tout le temps perdu.

Ses pensées sont interrompues par Rebekah qui le tire par la main pour l'obliger à aller danser. Il accepte pour éviter une dispute inutile et danse avec elle au son d'un air lent, amusé par le regard jaloux de Nik posés sur eux.

Et puis soudain, c'est le chaos. Des coups de feux, des cris, les gens qui courent partout. Stefan entraîne Rebekah derrière le comptoir. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur des éclats de le sol.

— Ils utilisent des balles en bois. Ils sont au courant.

Il voit la peur dans les yeux de Rebekah.

— Il est ici.

— Qui ? Qui est ici ?

Mais avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse, il entend Niklaus appeler sa sœur. L'instant d'après, il surgit près d'eux et la saisit par le bras pour la pousser vers la sortie.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Niklaus revient sur ses pas, ses yeux reflètent la même peur, et pose la main sur son buste.

— Je suis désolé, mais le divertissement doit s'arrêter là.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Tu dois m'oublier, moi et Rebekah, lui répond Klaus d'une voix douce en plongeant ses yeux bleus au fond des siens.

Stefan entend à peine le reste de ses paroles, seulement conscient de ce que ces mots signifient et de la caresse de sa main sur son épaule. Et tout d'un coup, il est seul.

Stefan tourne lentement la tête et fixe la porte par laquelle Niklaus vient de disparaître de sa vie.

Il y a quelques années, et cela Niklaus l'ignore, Katherine lui a appris quelques uns de ses tours. Il ne peut pas être hypnotisé. Il lance un coup d'œil à l'homme qui a provoqué la fuite du frère et de la sœur les plus forts qu'il ait jamais connus, avant de se reprendre et de s'enfuir à son tour.

))((

Quand il revient sur les lieux bien longtemps plus tard, des planches condamnent la porte et les fenêtres. Il fait frais et sombre à l'intérieur, et il flotte dans l'air une vague odeur de renfermé et de vieux tabac froid. Il ne reste rien des évènements passés, quelqu'un a tout nettoyé et a abandonné la place.

Il s'approche du bar et laisse ses doigts dessiner des motifs abstraits sur la poussière du comptoir. Pendant des semaines et des semaines, il a cherché Nik. Il a parcouru le pays de long en large sans trouver la moindre trace, le moindre témoignage, la moindre rumeur, la moindre preuve de son existence nulle part. Lui et sa sœur se sont juste volatilisés.

Et il ne lui reste rien.

Juste une haine violente et destructrice qui lui donne envie de massacrer tous ceux qu'il croise.

Et une photo, prise ici même dans ce qui lui semble être une autre vie.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent une dernière fois sur les deux hommes qui sourient sur le papier abîmé dans les coins et un peu froissé à force d'avoir été regardé. Il contourne le comptoir et va l'accrocher près des bouteilles. Il quitte ensuite le bar et Chicago sans se retourner.


	2. Chapter 2

La scène que j'ai utilisée dans la première partie provient de l'épisode 13 de la saison 3 (j'adore la scène du dîner à quatre) .

Merci pour les commentaires et les messages que j'ai reçus (et merci spécial à Julien pour ses encouragements)._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>And we've done it again, This trick we haveOf turning love to pain And peace to war <em>

**All Thieves - Turn and Turn Again**

_(Et nous l'avons encore fait, ce truc que nous avons_

_De transformer l'amour en douleur et la paix en guerre.)_

**Mystic Falls, de nos jours.**

La soirée est un vrai fiasco.

D'abord l'attitude de Stefan durant tout le dîner. Cette hostilité qu'il ressent jusque dans ses os. Rien de ce qu'il tente de faire ne fonctionne avec lui.

Quand Damon et Elijah les ont laissés seuls Stefan et lui, il a essayé encore une fois de déclencher une réaction chez lui, n'importe quoi qui lui rappellerait l'ancien Stefan, le ripper. Sans résultat.

Damon est ensuite revenu pour lui demander ce qu'il offrait en échange du cercueil et l'Original a proposé le bonheur d'Elena, un bonheur sans les frères Salvatore, et il a vraiment cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente lorsque Stefan s'est approché de lui devant la cheminée.

Il a serré sa main dans la sienne et Stefan l'a alors fixé avec un regard débordant de haine et a osé refuser son offre. Klaus a alors totalement perdu son sang froid. Mais même sa main dans le feu n'a eu aucun résultat sur Stefan.

— Tu as vraiment abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? Où est le combat ? Où est le ripper ?

Stefan l'a regardé sans répondre et Klaus s'apprêtait à le provoquer à nouveau quand il a remarqué le retour d'Elijah.

Et le voilà à présent au milieu de ses frères, tous extrêmement en colère contre lui. Il est plus fort qu'eux mais commence à s'inquiéter quand Finn l'attaque soudain avec la dague. Il part dans la direction opposée mais Rebekah fait son apparition et Kol l'immobilise. Il se tourne vers Stefan pour chercher de l'aide, le jeune Salvatore s'éloigne sans même lui accorder un regard.

Et il se retrouve seul avec sa famille.

Il s'emporte et essaye de leur faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il a toujours fait, y compris les laisser des années dans leur cercueils, il l'a fait pour eux, pour qu'ils soient tous réunis un jour, qu'ils reforment une famille. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne veut comprendre. Ils veulent tous le quitter. Et il sent monter en lui une fureur telle qu'il n'en a pas connue depuis des siècles. Qu'ils l'abandonnent tous ! Il peut tous les tuer quand il veut, y compris Stefan s'il le veut ! Il n'a pas peur d'eux !

Pourtant quand Esther apparaît brusquement, une peur froide s'insinue dans ses veines pour la première fois. Ses larmes de rages se transforment alors en larmes de panique et de culpabilité. Il a tué sa mère, sa mère ne peut être là que pour le tuer. Il n'ose même pas la regarder.

— Regarde-moi, ordonne-t-elle.

Et il n'a d'autre choix que de lever la tête.

— Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

— Tu es là pour me tuer.

— Niklaus, tu es mon fils. Mais je suis incapable de te pardonner.

Un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge de Klaus. Il s'y attendait bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais ouvert ce cercueil et qu'il l'a scellé, mais il ne peut empêcher son cœur de se tordre sous la douleur.

— Cependant, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Les yeux de sa mère ne reflètent aucune émotion lorsqu'elle prononce sa condamnation.

— Je te renie, Niklaus. Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille.

Il recule comme s'il venait d'être frappé. Figé d'horreur, il ne peut que regarder sa mère faire signe à ses frères et sa sœur de la suivre. Elle se retourne avant de quitter la pièce.

— Tu ne nous reverras plus jamais, Niklaus.

La porte qui claque. Puis le silence. Et les mots qui résonnent dans sa tête. Il est seul. Réellement seul. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il n'a plus de famille. Il n'a plus ses hybrides. Il n'a plus Stefan.

Une rage brûlante l'envahit et explose en lui. Et il la laisse se déverser sur tout ce qui tombe sous sa main.

))((

Le jour se lève à peine quand Stefan regagne le manoir des Salvatore. Après la soirée qu'il a passé chez Klaus, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et peut-être aussi de se défouler de toutes ses frustrations sur quelques proies.

Damon est déjà levé, à moins que lui non plus ne se soit pas encore couché.

— Je viens de voir Elijah.

Stefan hausse les sourcils surpris. Ils l'ont quittés il y a quelques heures à peine.

— Il y a du nouveau. Je sais qui était dans le quatrième cercueil.

Stefan s'assoit en soupirant, il sait que Damon adore ménager le suspense. Son frère aîné prend le temps de lui servir un whisky malgré l'heure matinale.

— Il s'agit d'Esther, la maman Originale.

Stefan avale l'alcool en laissant son cerveau digérer l'information. La mère de Klaus, la femme qui a trompé Mikael avec un loup-garou, la sorcière Originelle qui a transformé ses enfants en vampire, qui a jeté la malédiction sur Niklaus et l'a ensuite rejeté, est revenue. Brusquement inquiet, il repose son verre. Elle ne peut être là que pour une seule raison. Se venger de son fils, lui qui a assassiné sa mère.

— Que… que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

— Elle a chassé Klaus de la famille, répond son frère en plissant les yeux. Elle ne l'a pas tué si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Stefan ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Damon lève la main pour l'arrêter.

— Ne dis rien. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas qu'il meure. Tes actes l'ont assez prouvé ces dernières semaines.

Stefan lance un regard noir à son frère.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas sa mort, c'est juste que je veux juste qu'il paye avant ! Et s'il doit mourir, ce sera par ma main !

Damon pince la bouche et remplit à nouveau leurs verres.

— Ouais, ouais. Je sais que tu es obsédé par ton idée de vengeance, même si je ne sais pas exactement de quoi tu veux te venger.

Il lance un regard interrogateur à son frère et n'obtenant pas de réponse, retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

— En tout cas, si tu veux voir Klaus souffrir, je te conseille d'aller lui rendre une petite visite maintenant. Sa chère famille l'a abandonnée cette nuit.

Damon, avec un grand sourire, lève son verre triomphalement en direction de Stefan.

— S'il tente quelque chose contre nous, il n'aura personne sur qui compter, plus aucun allié. Il se retrouve tout seul.

Stefan n'attend même pas la fin de la phrase de Damon pour sortir et courir vers la demeure de Klaus. Il sent monter en lui une angoisse diffuse. Et si Klaus quittait Mystic Falls avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'accomplir sa vengeance, quelle qu'elle soit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le retenir dans cette ville maintenant que la menace de Mikael a disparu et que sa famille l'a abandonné.

))((

Il pousse doucement la porte d'entrée. Toutes les lampes sont allumées et éclairent les débris qui jonchent le sol. Dans le couloir, dans le salon, dans la salle, c'est le même spectacle. Il n'y a plus un meuble en place, plus une statut debout, plus de tableaux sur les murs, plus une seule pièce de vaisselle entière, plus un seul objet en un seul morceau. Comme si un ouragan était passé par là.

Il pénètre lentement dans la pièce où il a dîné la veille. Le feu dans lequel Klaus lui a brûlé la main est à présent éteint. Ses yeux, emplis de haine à ce souvenir, se détournent de la cheminée et s'arrêtent sur la forme prostrée dans un coin.

Klaus, le visage entre ses mains, ne semble même pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Mais il lève la tête quand Stefan s'approche de lui. Ses yeux rouges et cernés, remplis de désespoir, réchauffent quelque chose au fond de lui.

Oh oui, Klaus souffre. Et Stefan sent une satisfaction malsaine grandir dans chacune de ses cellules. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps est finalement arrivé.

Bien sûr, ce n'est que le début. Le désir, le besoin vital de vengeance qui dormait à l'intérieur de lui depuis des décennies et qui s'est réveillée au retour de Klaus dans sa vie a besoin de bien plus que cela pour être satisfait. Mais c'est déjà un bon début, bien plus que ce qu'il a obtenu jusqu'ici.

Et lorsque Klaus se relève et que ses yeux bleus trop brillants se plantent dans les siens, Stefan étouffe cette infime partie de lui, celle qu'il ne laisse jamais s'exprimer et qu'il a enterrée tout au fond de lui il y a bien longtemps, cette minuscule zone de son cœur qui peut encore ressentir de la douleur et de la compassion, et peut-être autre chose, pour l'Original. Avec une aisance née de l'habitude, il fait comme si elle n'existait pas et sourit à Klaus, un grand sourire joyeux.

— J'ai entendu dire que ta famille est partie sans toi. Mmh, non, attends je me trompe. Pas _ta_ famille puisque tu n'en fais plus partie.

Klaus détourne les yeux et pince les lèvres, puis il s'avance vers lui d'une manière menaçante.

— Tu es venu savourer ta victoire, Stefan ?

Le jeune vampire hoche la tête d'un air amusé.

— Je ne vais pas me gêner. Ta maman t'a encore abandonné. C'est la deuxième fois, non ?

Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand Klaus grogne et le pousse vers le mur.

— Ferme-la, Stefan !

— Sinon quoi, Klaus ? Tes frères vont arriver pour me punir ?

Et Stefan enchaîne en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

— Ah, non. Je ne crois pas. Puisque tu n'en as plus.

Klaus resserre son emprise sur sa gorge et avance son visage tordu par la colère vers celui de Stefan qui sourit toujours autant.

— Je pourrais te tuer. Et tuer ton frère. Et ta chère petite copine. Et tous ses amis. Je pourrais même tuer la ville entière !

— Je t'en empêcherais. On t'en empêcherait. Car moi je ne suis pas seul. Pas comme toi.

Klaus sourit méchamment.

— Oh c'est vrai. Tu as Elena. Ça te plaît tant que ça d'être le petit toutou d'une humaine, Stefan ?

Stefan cesse de sourire, pas question cependant de montrer à Klaus que sa remarque a fait mouche. Il décide de changer de stratégie. Il s'humecte les lèvres et soulève son bassin pour le frotter contre l'entrejambe de Klaus.

— Tu préfèrerais que je sois le tien, Klaus ?

L'Original se fige puis glisse sa cuisse entre les jambes du jeune Salvatore. Le corps de Stefan répond immédiatement, son sexe est dur contre le sien. Son cœur bat furieusement dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois que Klaus est si près de lui. S'il avançait de quelques centimètres, sa bouche pourrait se poser sur les lèvres entrouvertes dont il n'a pas oublié la douceur et le goût sous les siennes. Un gémissement meurt dans sa gorge et il doit lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Klaus baisse la tête et Stefan sent son souffle contre son oreille.

— Je ne couche pas avec les faibles, Stefan. Ceux qui se nourrissent de sang animal et qui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil à une lycéenne.

La douleur que ces mots provoquent au creux de son estomac le prend par surprise. Stefan serre les dents et repousse brutalement l'Original. Il n'a plus du tout envie de rire.

— Le ripper que j'ai connu aurait préféré crever plutôt que de se comporter comme tu le fais, Stefan !

Tremblant de fureur, Stefan frappe Klaus à l'épaule pour la faire reculer. Il lève la main et pointe un doigt menaçant vers son visage.

— Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de celui que j'ai été, tu n'en as pas le droit !

Une lueur cruelle s'allume dans les yeux bleus, froids comme de la glace.

— Tu as raison, Stefan. Pas la peine d'en parler puisque le ripper n'existe plus.

Stefan frémit de rage et dit calmement en s'avançant vers l'Original :

— Je te prouverai le contraire. Et crois-moi, tu regretteras de le revoir.

Le souffle court, ils se défient du regard. Stefan finit par s'écarter et sort de la maison en faisant bruyamment claquer la porte.

))((

Stefan entre en trombe dans le salon et va directement se servir un verre de scotch qu'il avale d'un trait. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarque la présence d'Elena et de Damon.

— Damon, où est Elijah ? Je dois le voir !

Son frère fronce les sourcils et lance un regard rapide vers Elena.

— Il a quitté la ville, Stefan. Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Klaus ?

Stefan serre les doigts sur son verre.

— Il n'a pas encore eu ce qu'il méritait. J'ai vraiment besoin de voir Elijah, Damon.

— Je sais juste qu'ils sont tous partis à New York mais je ne sais pas où exactement.

— Alors appelle-le, supplie-le, tout ce que tu veux, mais trouve-le !

Stefan essaye de se calmer, crier sur son frère ne sert à rien, il le sait mieux que personne.

— S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

Damon serre les lèvres, étudie son visage quelques secondes comme pour essayer de juger à quel point il est sérieux.

— Ok, je vais le faire. Mais à un moment, tu me devras des explications !

Puis Damon quitte la pièce pour passer son appel.

Stefan s'assoit à côté d'Elena. Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'il lui a fait peur sur le pont où ses parents ont trouvé la mort. Il sait qu'il s'est montré inutilement cruel ce jour-là mais il le referait sans hésiter, parce que se venger de Klaus est sa priorité. Tout le reste, tous les autres passent après. Il a cependant toujours beaucoup d'affection pour elle, elle l'a toujours soutenu quand il était aux côtés de Klaus.

— Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir. Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal, tu sais.

Elena ramène ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se tourne lentement vers lui.

— Non, je ne sais pas, Stefan. Je ne sais plus qui tu es, et je ne sais vraiment pas jusqu'où tu irais pour Klaus.

Stefan se passe une main sur le menton et se penche vers la jeune fille.

— Autant que tu ne le saches pas. Mais je te protégerai toujours contre lui.

Elena le regarde d'un air sceptique.

— Vraiment, Stefan ? Tu le tuerais pour me sauver ?

Le jeune Salvatore baisse les yeux vers ses mains sans répondre. Il n'est pas sûr de connaître la réponse.

La voix d'Elena tremble un peu quand elle reprend la parole.

— Nous étions heureux, Stefan. Nous pourrions l'être encore. Pourquoi vouloir tout détruire pour lui ?

Stefan ferme les yeux une seconde, la peine qu'il entend dans la voix de la jeune fille lui serre le cœur.

— Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Mais je dois aller jusqu'au bout. C'est plus fort que tout ce qu'il y a pu y avoir entre nous. Plus important que tout le reste.

Elena ne répond rien et, en relevant la tête, Stefan s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière et changer les choses, le ferait-il ? Sans doute que non, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se sentir coupable. Il lève la main pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

— Un jour tu te rendras compte que ce que nous avons vécu n'était pas ce qu'il te fallait. Quelqu'un d'autre te rendra bien plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais fait.

Elena ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais le retour de Damon l'en empêche.

— Elijah veut bien te recevoir, annonce l'aîné des Salvatore. Tiens ! ajoute-t-il en lui tendant un bout de papier. C'est l'adresse de leur hôtel. Je ne connais pas les détails mais je sais qu'ils partent pour l'Europe dans deux jours alors si tu veux les voir, magne-toi !

Stefan range le papier dans sa poche en remerciant son frère.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Stefan regarde Elena avec un sourire d'excuse et effleure son bras avant de se tourner vers son frère.

— Non, ça ira. Je préfère que tu restes ici à veiller sur Elena.

— Tu as raison, approuve Damon en se rapprochant d'elle. Je ne vais pas la quitter des yeux.

Stefan monte dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires puis fonce vers New York au volant de sa petite voiture de sport.


	3. Chapter 3

_All this time spent in vain, Wasted years, Wasted gain_

_All is lost, Hope remains And this war's not over_

_Tout ce temps passé en vain._

**Trading Yesterday-Shattered**

_(Les années gâchées, gaspillé ce qu'on possédait,_

_Tout est perdu, l'espoir demeure Et cette guerre n'est pas terminée.)_

_.  
><em>

C'est Elijah qui vient lui ouvrir la porte de la luxueuse suite qu'il occupe avec sa famille. Il invite Stefan à s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables canapés disposés devant la baie vitrée qui offre une magnifique vue sur Central Park, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prend la peine d'admirer. L'Original leur verse une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de Stefan.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Stefan ?

Le jeune Salvatore a longuement réfléchi en chemin sans pour autant trouver une seule bonne raison qui ferait que les Originaux l'écouteraient. Mais comme il n'a rien à perdre, il est bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

— Comme tu le sais, j'ai des… comptes à régler avec Klaus. Je sais qu'il ne fait désormais plus partie de votre famille, et je sais que vous ne me devez rien mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de l'aide de ta mère. Je voudrais qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour moi, pour m'aider à me venger de lui.

Elijah hausse un sourcil, boit une gorgée de thé et repose sa tasse doucement sur la table basse.

— Mon frère et toi avez assurément une relation des plus étranges. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la haine, Stefan ? Non ? C'est sans importance. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se trouve que ma mère aussi m'a fait part de son désir de te rencontrer quand elle a appris que tu venais jusqu'ici. Elle t'attend en ce moment même.

Stefan ne laisse rien filtrer de sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à la rencontrer aussi facilement. Elijah se lève et fait un geste de la main vers l'une des portes de la pièce.

— Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Stefan pénètre dans un salon un peu plus petit et une femme se lève pour l'accueillir. Elle ne sourit pas et a l'air plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait. Mais ses yeux laissent transparaître une force et une puissance comme il en a rarement vues. Elle l'observe longuement et son regard lui donne l'impression qu'elle lit directement dans son âme. Elle se tourne finalement vers Elijah et effleure sa joue.

— Tu peux nous laisser à présent.

Elle se dirige vers une petite table, et avec une bougie enflamme quelques feuilles dans une coupelle.

— Personne ne peut nous entendre, Stefan Salvatore. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi.

Un peu nerveux, Stefan regarde quelques secondes la fumée qui se dégage de la plante puis lève les yeux vers la sorcière.

— Je veux me venger de Klaus. Mais il est bien trop fort. J'aimerais que vous lui fassiez perdre sa force. Je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne humain, je veux juste me battre avec lui, à armes égales.

— Veux-tu le tuer ?

Stefan hésite mais il est persuadé qu'elle se rendra compte immédiatement s'il ment

— Non. Je veux juste… le faire souffrir.

— Comme tu as souffert ? Comme tu souffres encore ?

Le jeune vampire sursaute en se demandant si elle lit réellement dans ses pensées.

— Plus la blessure est grande, plus le désir de vengeance devient envahissant. J'ai observé mes enfants pendant des centaines d'années. Je sais que tu as fait partie de la vie de Klaus il y a bien longtemps. Je sais comment cela s'est terminé entre vous.

Elle le considère quelques secondes d'un air songeur.

— Si tu pouvais posséder la force de Klaus, être un hybride, être l'hybride Original, le souhaiterais-tu ?

Stefan fait mine de réfléchir mais sa réponse est déjà toute trouvée. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien lui apporter ? Il est déjà bien assez fort et il n'a pas pour ambition de se créer une armée d'hybrides pour le protéger d'un hypothétique ennemi. De plus, il a vu à quel point Klaus a souffert d'être différent, et en souffre encore en quelque sorte.

— Pas une seconde.

Esther hoche la tête comme si c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Stefan regarde cette femme qui semble savoir beaucoup de choses, y compris sur sa propre vie, et se décide à lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a appris son retour.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

Esther remue doucement les feuilles et rajoute une poudre dans le récipient. Le silence dure si longtemps que Stefan est convaincu qu'elle ne lui répondra pas, quand elle reprend la parole à voix basse sans le regarder.

— Mes enfants sont une abomination de la Nature. Mais c'est moi qui les ai créés, c'est à moi de porter la faute, pas à eux. Klaus… Klaus m'a tuée il y a presque mille ans. Il a tué tous ses frères et sœurs au moins une fois. Parce qu'il n'a jamais supporté d'être rejeté. Parce qu'il a si peur d'être abandonné qu'il préfère garder sa famille dans des cercueils plutôt que d'être confronté à leurs sentiments. Toute sa vie il s'est comporté ainsi. Tuer tous ceux qui pourraient le laisser, sans jamais se rendre compte que ce sont ses sentiments à lui qu'il n'a jamais été capable d'affronter. Je ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il m'a fait, ni ce qu'il a fait à mes enfants. Mais je le comprends. Il ne fait plus partie de la famille parce que c'est lui qui a détruit cette famille le premier… Et je sais qu'il reste de l'espoir pour mes autres enfants, je peux les changer. Mais je ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Sa voix s'éteint et elle lève les yeux vers lui. Devant le silence qui s'éternise, Stefan ouvre la bouche pour lui demander si elle accepte de l'aider mais elle reprend la parole.

— Il n'existe qu'une seule personne que Klaus a laissé partir au lieu de la tuer. C'est toi, Stefan Salvatore. C'est pour cela que je vais t'aider. Parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as un rôle à jouer dans la vie de Klaus.

Le cœur de Stefan s'est mis à battre un peu plus vite, accompagné d'une douleur familière, celle qu'il refuse de reconnaître. Il a revécu la scène de leur séparation des milliers de fois. Peu importe ce que cette femme pense, lui, il sait que la seule raison pour laquelle Klaus l'a laissé derrière lui, c'est parce qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui, juste un divertissement. Mais le moment est mal choisi pour repenser à tout cela et il se hâte de chasser ce souvenir de sa tête.

— Merci d'accepter de m'aider. Je… je n'ai rien à vous donner en échange malheureusement.

Esther sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

— Je n'ai besoin de rien. Et tu offres bien plus que tu le crois. À ta façon, tu peux défaire un peu le mal dont je suis responsable.

— Vous connaissez donc le futur ?

La sorcière Originelle secoue doucement la tête.

— Non. Je sais juste que mes enfants devront faire face à des choix. Nul ne peut connaître le futur car il dépend de décisions qui n'ont pas encore été prises. Reviens demain soir, Stefan. Je pourrai lancer le sort qui t'aidera, ce sera la pleine lune.

))((

Klaus arpente les pièces de sa maison en attendant l'arrivée de l'hybride qu'il a convoqué, le seul qui lui reste en fait. Les ouvriers qui s'affairent autour de lui à réparer les dégâts qu'il a commis la veille ne font pas attention à lui. Ils ont tous reçu l'ordre de se faire le plus discrets possible et de ne pas regarder le propriétaire des lieux.

L'hybride arrive finalement et Klaus l'entraîne dans une pièce à l'écart.

— Alors quelles nouvelles ?

— Impossible de l'approcher. Damon Salvatore ne l'a pas quittée de la journée.

Klaus réfléchit rapidement. Pas question de tuer Damon malgré toute l'envie qu'il a de le faire. Stefan ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Non pas qu'il lui ait déjà pardonné quoi que ce soit, mais Klaus se sent incapable de faire cela à Stefan.

Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, l'étincelle d'espoir qui s'agite quelque part au niveau de son cœur ne disparaît pas. Même le regard de haine que Stefan lui a lancé ce matin n'arrive pas à l'éteindre. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui.

Il est revenu à Mystic Falls après des années d'errance de par le monde dans le seul désir de retrouver ce qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir mieux que personne qu'on ne peut jamais revivre ses souvenirs.

L'obliger à le suivre durant tout l'été était sans doute une mauvaise idée mais il n'en avait pas d'autre. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour qu'il l'accompagne à Chicago. Mais même lui rendre la mémoire n'a pas ramené la complicité qui existait entre eux. Comme si tous ses souvenirs s'étaient effacés, trop vieux pour qu'il les ranime. Alors qu'ils brûlent dans la mémoire de Klaus aussi vivaces que s'il venait juste de les vivre.

L'hybride attend ses ordres et Klaus se demande brièvement si enlever Elena pour lui voler son sang et fabriquer d'autres hybrides en vaut vraiment la peine.

Il n'a jamais aimé être seul et il n'a jamais vraiment été seul. Il a toujours eu à ses côtés, pas toujours en même temps, ses frères et surtout sa sœur tous ces siècles, avant qu'il les endorme dans leurs cercueils. Mais ils ne sont plus là à présent.

Et rien ni personne n'a jamais pu combler le vide que le fait d'abandonner Stefan a creusé en lui. Les raisons pour laquelle il l'a fait n'ont pas d'importance, jamais il n'a cessé d'y penser. Et il a tout fait pour réparer son erreur depuis son retour mais sans y parvenir.

Et maintenant Stefan le hait et ne pense qu'à le tuer. L'enlèvement d'Elena ne va certainement pas arranger les choses entre eux. Mais sans doute que rien ne pourrait les arranger désormais, même si cet espoir idiot à l'intérieur de sa poitrine lui dit le contraire.

Les hybrides sont finalement tout ce qu'il lui reste. Les seuls qui voudront bien lui tenir compagnie. Qui lui feront oublier qu'il avait tout et que tout lui a glissé entre les doigts.

— Ramène-moi Matt Donovan !

))((

Stefan traîne dans les rues de New York en attendant son rendez-vous avec Esther. Il a appelé Damon pour s'assurer qu'Elena est toujours en sécurité. Son frère a confirmé que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Klaus. Stefan est certain que l'Original tentera quelque chose tôt ou tard. Il ne va pas abandonner après tous les efforts qu'il a faits pour créer son armée d'hybrides et réunir sa famille. Maintenant qu'il a perdu ses frères et sœur et sa mère, il va forcément se tourner vers les hybrides et donc vers Elena.

Alors qu'il croise un groupe d'adolescents aux abords de Central Park, sa faim se réveille. Contrairement à ce qu'il a affirmé à Klaus, il n'a pas l'intention de redevenir le ripper. Il y a une centaine d'années, il n'était qu'un jeune vampire enivré par le sang et la force surhumaine qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à satisfaire toutes ses envies. Tout ce qui restait de son humanité était complètement effacée par le pouvoir et l'excitation qu'il éprouvait à être immortel et libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Les vampires ressentent les choses beaucoup plus fortement que les humains. Quand Klaus a disparu de sa vie, tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait a disparu avec lui. Ne restaient que la blessure, la colère et la haine. Pendant des années, il n'a fait que massacrer et détruire. C'est Lexi qui l'a sauvé. Elle lui a appris à se passer de sang humain et à réveiller son humanité.

Le retour de Klaus a bien sûr changé tout cela. Mais malgré ce que craignait Stefan, boire du sang humain n'a pas refait de lui le ripper. Il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de lui-même, il a juste réussi à accepter de vivre avec ce qu'il est, un vampire avec une part d'humanité. Un vampire qui ressent de la culpabilité et des regrets.

C'est pour cela qu'il se détourne des jeunes qu'il n'aurait pourtant aucun mal à chasser. Il refuse de tuer pour le plaisir. Néanmoins il y a une partie de lui qui aime boire le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie de sa victime. Généralement, il arrive à contrôler cette envie. Et quand il n'y arrive pas, quand le poids de ses émotions est trop lourd à porter, il trouve un humain qui mérite de mourir. Comme cet homme devant lui qui vient d'assassiner une jeune femme. Stefan a foncé à travers le parc dès que son ouïe de vampire lui a fait entendre les supplications de la femme, mais il est arrivé trop tard. Sans s'attarder sur le corps de la victime, et la compassion et la culpabilité que cela pourrait lui faire éprouver, il préfère laisser ce qui reste de ripper en lui se défouler sur le meurtrier.

Quand il a terminé, il constate que la pleine lune commence à se lever et qu'il est l'heure d'aller retrouver la sorcière Originelle.

Elle l'attend dans la même pièce que la veille. Devant elle, sont disposés sur la table un récipient dans lequel brûlent des plantes, un petit sac en tissu, un couteau et un bol vide.

— Tu n'as pas changé d'avis Stefan Salvatore ? lui demande-t-elle gravement. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas sa mort, tu le penses encore ?

Stefan la regarde d'un air déterminé.

— Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et je ne le tuerai pas.

Elle hoche la tête, ouvre le sac et en sort une petite pierre grise qui ressemble à un galet. Elle la pose au fond du bol puis sort une poudre et d'autres ingrédient du sac et les fait tomber dans le bol tout en récitant des mots que Stefan ne comprend pas. Elle lève ensuite la tête vers Stefan et lui tend la main.

— J'ai besoin de ton sang pour achever le rituel.

Il lui donne sa main et regarde la sorcière reprendre sa litanie et l'entailler avec le couteau pour faire couler le sang sur la pierre. Une fumée se dégage soudain du récipient et disparait presque aussitôt. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite pierre d'un bleu lumineux au fond du bol. Esther la prend et la dépose dans la paume de sa main. Sa texture ressemble a du verre.

— Cette pierre contient la force Originale et la force de loup-garou que possédaient Klaus. Il n'est à présent qu'un vampire, tout comme toi. Ton sang versé pour ce sort te lie à lui aussi sûrement que si vous étiez enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Toi seul peux défaire ce sort et lui rendre sa force en brisant la pierre. Nul autre que toi ne peut le faire et même ta mort ne permettrait pas de mettre fin au sort. Tu ne peux décider ni de sa vie ni de sa mort. Comprends-tu, Stefan ?

— Oui. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Et si un jour je veux que Klaus récupère sa force d'avant, je dois casser la pierre. C'est le seul moyen. Et… comment je peux la briser ?

— Quand le moment sera venu, tu y arriveras très facilement si tu as la volonté de le faire. C'est aussi simple que cela. Une dernière chose avant que tu partes… Ne perds pas cette pierre. Si jamais elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains et que quelqu'un parvient à en extraire la force qu'elle contient, non seulement Klaus en mourrait, mais toi aussi.

Stefan baisse les yeux vers la pierre et referme les doigts dessus. Impatient de se mesurer à Klaus, il la range dans sa poche et remercie Esther avant de regagner Mystic Falls.

Il est presque parvenu à destination lorsque son téléphone sonne. Il a un mauvais pressentiment quand il aperçoit le nom de Damon sur l'écran. À peine a-t-il appuyé sur le bouton pour décrocher que la voix de son frère complètement paniquée se met à hurler dans son oreille.

— Elena a disparu !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Rien dans cette histoire ne va exactement dans le sens que je veux mais tant pis,

au moins c'est préférable à ce que je vois dans les derniers épisodes.

* * *

><p><em>When all the blood all over your fingers is dried up, the pain will still linger.<em>

**1969- Save a Place**

_Quand tout le sang partout sur tes doigts aura séché, la douleur persistera encore._

_.  
><em>

Dès que Stefan regagne Mystic Falls, Damon se précipite sur lui pour lui raconter les événements survenus en fin d'après-midi. Apparemment, Matt, sûrement hypnotisé par Klaus, a appelé Elena, qui se trouvait chez les Salvatore. Il a fait semblant d'avoir des ennuis pour qu'elle vienne l'aider. Sans entrer dans les détails, Damon avoue qu'Elena a détourné son attention et réussi à sortir sans qu'il le remarque tout de suite. Heureusement, elle avait laissé un mot et quand Damon s'est rendu chez Matt, il a compris immédiatement que Klaus était derrière toute cette histoire.

Tandis que Stefan, au volant de sa voiture, se dirige vers la maison de Klaus, il tente de rassurer son frère, tout va aller bien, il en est persuadé. Il lui explique aussi brièvement qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait à New-York et que Klaus n'est plus une menace pour eux. Damon, pas du tout rassuré par ces propos, ne fait aucun commentaire. Rongé par l'inquiétude il se contente de demander à Stefan d'accélérer.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Damon défonce la porte de la demeure de Klaus et se met à parcourir chaque pièce en hurlant le prénom de la jeune fille. Stefan le suit et remarque que tout a été remis en ordre dans les pièces saccagées. Il se sent légèrement rassuré, l'Original prévoit donc de conserver cette maison. La voix de Damon interrompt ses pensées et il le rejoint dans un salon où Klaus est tranquillement installé sur un canapé, occupé à dessiner. Un autre homme, un hybride, se tient devant une porte fermée au fond de la pièce, sans doute là où Elena est retenue prisonnière. Klaus daigne à peine lever les yeux sur eux et continue ce qu'il était en train de faire.

— Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invités.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Relâche-la immédiatement !

Stefan voit du coin de l'œil que Damon est fou de rage et prêt à se jeter sur l'Original. L'homme s'est rapproché et Stefan se sent nerveux. Il effleure du bout des doigts la petite pierre au fond de sa poche,. Si jamais Esther lui a menti et que le sort ne fonctionne pas, ils n'ont aucune chance contre les deux hybrides.

— Tu ne prends même plus la peine de te cacher pour accomplir tes manigances.

Klaus pose finalement son crayon et son carnet à croquis, et se tourne vers Stefan.

— Pour quoi faire ? Vous savez que c'est moi qui l'ai enlevée et vous savez pourquoi. Je lui prends juste un peu de sang et je vous la rends. Et tout le monde est content.

— Fous-lui la paix ! Elena n'est pas ta réserve de sang personnelle. Ta petite famille te quitte et, tout de suite, tu lui sautes dessus pour lui voler son sang et fabriquer tes ridicules hybrides pour ne pas rester tout seul. C'est… c'est pathétique ! lui crache Damon qui s'avance un peu vers lui en serrant les poings.

Son frère remarque le changement d'humeur de Klaus et arrête Damon d'un geste.

— La ferme ! Toujours à te mêler de mes affaires. J'aurais dû te tuer depuis longtemps, réplique impatiemment Klaus en se levant.

— Tu vas laisser Elena partir et tu ne feras aucun autre hybride.

Klaus reporte son attention sur Stefan qui vient de parler.

— Tyler a disparu on ne sait pas où. Et si je ne me trompe pas, celui-ci est le dernier hybride qu'il te reste, reprend-il en le désignant de la main. Plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs. Bientôt, très bientôt même, il ne te restera plus personne.

— Et qui va m'empêcher d'en fabriquer d'autres ? Toi, Stefan ?

Le jeune Salvatore s'approche de lui et sourit doucement.

— Oui, moi. Et mon frère. Damon, tue l'hybride et récupère Elena ! ajoute Stefan sans se tourner vers lui.

Klaus le considère quelques secondes et un petit sourire malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres. Sans quitter l'Original des yeux, Stefan écoute son frère se diriger vers l'hybride et le frapper. Klaus tourne la tête une fraction de seconde et Stefan en profite pour le saisir par le pull et le projeter dans un coin. Klaus se relève en fronçant les sourcils mais Stefan revient déjà à la charge et le balance contre le mur. L'Original grogne et se jette sur Stefan qui va heurter le montant de la cheminée. L'instant d'après, le bras de Klaus vient s'écraser contre sa gorge. Avant de s'effondrer à terre, il a le temps de voir du coin de l'œil que Damon a réussi à arracher le cœur de l'hybride et qu'il s'apprête à défoncer la porte. Il se remet rapidement sur ses pieds et se jette à son tour sur Klaus pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il voit la surprise s'afficher dans ses yeux bleus quand il essaye de se dégager et ne parvient qu'à faire reculer un peu Stefan.

— Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que m'as-tu fait ?

Stefan ne répond pas et resserre son emprise. Il tente de ne pas laisser transparaître le soulagement intense qui l'envahit. Après presque cent ans d'attente, il y est enfin parvenu. Des milliers de fois, il a rêvé à ce qu'il aimerait lui faire si seulement Klaus n'était pas beaucoup plus fort que lui. Le torturer, le violer, le tuer. Et il est là, devant lui, se débattant sous ses mains, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Stefan sourit, l'adrénaline coule dans ses veines et à cet instant il se sent invincible.

Il entend Damon parler tout bas à Elena derrière lui.

— Comment elle va ?

— Elle va bien. Ils lui ont donné des sédatifs mais elle commence à se réveiller.

— Ils lui ont pris du sang ?

— Juste une petite quantité. Je l'ai récupéré.

Il relâche Klaus lentement pour aller vers eux et s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'elle va bien. Son frère porte la jeune fille dans ses bras. Rassuré, il retourne vers Klaus qui n'a pas bougé et qui semble en état de choc.

— Ramène-la à la maison. Je reste ici.

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Stefan glousse.

— J'en suis certain.

Mais malgré sa joie, il n'en est pas si certain que cela. Que va-t-il lui faire à ce vampire qu'il hait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il se souvient à peine comment était sa vie avant d'être totalement submergée par ce sentiment ?

Damon et Elena quittent la maison et ils se retrouvent seuls. Klaus continue à le regarder et Stefan peut lire chacune de ses émotions traverser ses yeux bleus. La peur, la confusion, l'incompréhension, la colère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Réponds !

Stefan hausse les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Klaus plisse les yeux et saisit Stefan par la gorge.

— Une occasion de quoi ? De me ressortir encore ton petit couplet sur la vengeance ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire que tu ne m'as pas encore fait ?

Stefan pose sa main sur le cou de l'Original et fait une grimace de dérision.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Te casser la gueule peut-être. Pour commencer.

Une lueur amusée s'allume dans le regard de Klaus.

— Essaye. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je reste plus fort que toi, Stefan. Et ne crois pas que je vais retenir mes coups.

Stefan se met à rire et approche son visage de celui de Klaus jusqu'à presque le toucher.

— Je ne vais pas retenir les miens non plus, murmure-t-il doucement.

Klaus le repousse violemment et se déplace vers le milieu de la pièce. Stefan se retourne et se jette sur lui, ils tombent tous les deux sur la table basse qui s'écroule sous leur poids. Stefan profite du fait que Klaus est un peu sonné pour le frapper au visage à plusieurs reprises, il sent ses os se briser et les cartilages craquer sous ses doigts. En grognant, Klaus lui balance son poing dans l'estomac et Stefan se retrouve projeté quelques pas plus loin.

Klaus essuie le sang sur son visage tandis que Stefan se relève difficilement. Il attend quelques secondes que son corps répare les dégâts et fonce vers Klaus qu'il envoie s'écraser sur la bibliothèque qui se casse à moitié sous le choc. Des livres et des morceaux de planches tombent par terre.

— On dirait que je vais encore devoir changer le mobilier, énonce Klaus avec un petit rire.

— Je te conseille carrément de déménager et de changer de ville, lui répond Stefan avec un air narquois.

Klaus se remet debout et s'élance vers Stefan qu'il renverse au sol. Les mains autour de sa gorge, il se met à serrer.

— Que deviendrais-tu sans moi ? Tu t'ennuierais.

Stefan enfonce ses doigts dans les bras de Klaus pour le faire lâcher prise. En s'aidant de ses jambes, il parvient finalement à se dégager. Essoufflé, il se lève péniblement et s'appuie contre le mur pour retrouver des forces. Les mots de Klaus contiennent une part de vérité qu'il n'a pas envie de reconnaître.

Klaus lui fait face, ses lèvres affichent un sourire insolent que Stefan a envie d'effacer avec ses poings. Il s'approche lentement de Klaus qui le jauge du regard, essayant d'anticiper sa prochaine attaque. Stefan pose sa main sur l'épaule de Klaus qui sursaute légèrement, son sourire se crispe imperceptiblement. La main glisse jusqu'en haut de son bras, presque en douceur. Les yeux plissés, Klaus observe Stefan dont le coin des lèvres se relèvent en un sourire ironique. Déstabilisé par ce changement de comportement, il n'a pas le temps de réagir quand Stefan agrippe son bras avec force et le pousse vers le mur qu'il heurte brutalement. D'une main, Stefan tire durement ses poignets en arrière et de l'autre attrape ses cheveux pour plaquer son visage contre le mur. Klaus tente de reculer, se débat, mais Stefan le tient fermement. Il se rapproche davantage pour appuyer son corps contre celui de Klaus afin que son poids l'empêche de faire tout mouvement.

Mais soudain, un changement subtil s'opère en lui. Sa colère diminue progressivement, comme annihilée par la chaleur qu'il sent contre lui et la douceur des cheveux sous ses doigts. Malgré lui,

son front se pose contre la tête de Klaus, ses cheveux courts lui caressent le visage. Sa main glisse le long de son dos et se referme sur un poignet. Il incline la tête pour presser sa bouche sur sa nuque qu'il mord doucement. Klaus, le front appuyé contre le mur, ne fait plus aucun geste. Les lèvres de Stefan glissent dans son cou, là où il sent battre le sang dans la veine qui court sous la peau si fine. L'odeur si familière de son corps lui monte à la tête et fait trembler ses mains. D'un coup, des tas de souvenirs qu'il avait préféré oublier ressurgissent.

— Ça fait tellement longtemps que je te hais…

La voix de Stefan est un mélange de colère et de douleur. Son cœur résonne si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il entend à peine Klaus le questionner d'un ton surpris.

— Longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tellement longtemps… répète-t-il la bouche tout contre sa peau.

Il se sent si près de perdre tout contrôle. En grognant, il enfonce ses dents dans la chair et laisse le sang chaud couler au fond de sa gorge. Le meilleur sang qu'il ait jamais bu, encore meilleur quand il est pris directement à la source. Il ne peut retenir un gémissement.

Klaus tourne la tête vers lui et sa voix rauque le fait frissonner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Stefan ? Me vider de mon sang ?

Stefan relève la tête et ses lèvres couvertes de sang frôlent la joue de Klaus. Ses mains relâchent les bras de l'Original et se posent sur ses hanches. Son bassin se colle contre les fesses fermes et il sent le corps de Klaus frémir contre le sien.

— Ou peut-être me violer ? Tu pouvais simplement me demander, tu sais.

Stefan en crève d'envie. Une envie plus forte que la haine qui brûle dans son ventre, que la douleur qui broie son cœur. Une envie si effrayante qu'il refuse de l'écouter. S'il cède il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'en passer par la suite. Ce serait comme le sang, comme une drogue, un besoin qu'il devrait sans cesse satisfaire. Peut-être avait-il toujours vécu avec cette envie sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Klaus se retourne complètement et ses mains agrippent les épaules de Stefan. Il reste du sang sur son visage, là où Stefan l'a frappé un peu plus tôt et là où ses lèvres l'ont effleuré. Sa bouche entrouverte laisse passer une respiration aussi haletante que la sienne. Et Stefan peut sentir entre leurs deux corps la preuve que Klaus est tout aussi excité que lui. Il penche la tête et sa langue vient nettoyer le sang sur la peau de ses joues, le long de sa mâchoire et remonte vers le coin de ses lèvres.

Klaus resserre son emprise sur ses épaules et inverse leur position. Son corps plaque celui de Stefan contre le mur et il commence à frotter leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre. Stefan laisse échapper un cri étouffé. Ses mains se contractent sur les fesses de Klaus tandis qu'il essaye impossiblement de le rapprocher davantage de lui. Klaus le tire par les cheveux et écrase sans douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. La douleur se mêle au plaisir quand il lui mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Et quand leurs langues se rejoignent, il se sent comme parcouru par un courant électrique.

Stefan grogne en signe de protestation quand la bouche de Klaus l'abandonne pour descendre dans son cou. Mais quand Klaus commence à progresser vers son oreille, il tourne un peu la tête et gémit sans retenue sous la caresse de sa langue sur son lobe puis juste derrière. La pression de sa bouche chaude et humide fait courir des frissons sur tout son corps. Il ferme les yeux et s'abandonne au plaisir. Les doigts de Klaus se glissent sous son tee-shirt, frôlent son ventre et descendent sous la ceinture de son jean. Stefan se cambre et il sent Klaus rire doucement contre sa peau en murmurant son nom.

C'est comme si Klaus se souvenait de son corps, comme s'il n'avait pas oublié ce que Stefan aimait qu'il lui fasse, comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé depuis leur dernière fois. La dernière fois. Stefan aussi s'en souvient. C'était le jour où…

Il ouvre les yeux d'un coup tandis que la réalité le heurte de plein fouet. Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Le corps chaud de Klaus collé contre le sien, sa peau qui frissonne sous ses mains, son souffle court et son propre corps qui ne désire plus qu'une chose. « Comment en est-il arrivé là ? » se demande t-il en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Une tache blanche accroche soudain ses yeux. Il s'agit du carnet de croquis dont un bout dépasse sous ce qu'il reste de la table. Le dessin n'est qu'en partie visible mais Stefan reconnaît ces cheveux, ce front, ces yeux. Ce sont les siens. Klaus l'a dessiné. Une autre feuille gît un peu plus loin. Il reconnaît sa silhouette.

Ébranlé, il se fige alors qu'un froid glacial s'insinue sous sa peau et se transforme en poids dans son estomac. Klaus semble se rendre compte de quelque chose car il s'écarte lentement de lui. Ses yeux scrutent son visage à la recherche d'une explication mais Stefan se sent tout d'un coup à deux doigts d'étouffer. Sans ménagement, il repousse Klaus et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il presse ses deux mains sur son crâne en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

— Stefan ?

Mais Stefan n'entend même pas. Ses yeux affolés font le tour de la pièce, glissent sur les traces de leur lutte et s'immobilisent sur la table en morceaux. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pourquoi Klaus, qui l'a abandonné parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, a-t-il fait des portra its de lui ? Et pourquoi Stefan, qui n'a vécu depuis ce jour que pour se venger, se retrouve-t-il dans les bras de Klaus incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à assouvir son désir de faire l'amour avec lui ?

Klaus le regarde l'air interrogateur et s'avance vers lui. Le cri jaillit de sa gorge spontanément.

— Non !

Sa main se lève pour l'arrêter et Klaus se fige, le visage sombre.

— Non, répète Stefan plus calmement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Il laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps et se force à reprendre ses esprits. Il faut qu'il s'en aille d'ici, il doit s'éloigner de Klaus, sa présence l'empêche de penser correctement. Il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'issue la plus proche, mais Klaus se déplace jusqu'à la porte et l'empêche de sortir.

— Pourquoi ?

Stefan évite son regard. Son cœur bat douloureusement contre ses côtes et il sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il a besoin d'espace. Il a besoin de comprendre pourquoi il se sent si mal.

Il sursaute quand, sous le coup de la frustration, Klaus cogne de son poing le mur qui se fissure sous la violence de l'impact.

— Merde, Stefan ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à te conduire ainsi !

Il se passe la main sur le visage en soupirant et le fixe de ses yeux assombris par la colère et l'impuissance.

— Tu veux te venger et tu m'embrasses. Tu veux me tuer et tu me séduis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Décide-toi ! Tu es quoi pour moi ? Mon ennemi ? Ou…

Klaus ne finit pas sa phrase. Il s'approche de stefan et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux semblent vouloir lire dans son esprit, à moins qu'ils n'essayent justement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais Stefan est trop bouleversé pour les affronter et ferme les siens.

— Stefan, regarde-moi ! grogne Klaus si près de lui qu'il sent son souffle sur son visage.

Il se sent sur le point de pleurer, déjà il sent ses yeux s'embuer sous ses paupières. Le chagrin qui pesait dans sa poitrine depuis tout ce temps et dont il n'avait plus conscience menace de surgir hors de lui. Il refuse que Klaus le voit dans cet état. Il a besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui arrive. Klaus enfonce ses doigts dans ses joues pour le forcer à réagir.

— Ouvre les yeux ! Parle-moi !

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure pressant.

— S'il te plaît.

Stefan rouvre les yeux et, un bref instant, il croit presque apercevoir la même douleur que la sienne dans les yeux bleus rivés aux siens. Il attrape les poignets de Klaus et le force à lâcher son visage. Il baisse les yeux vers ces mains, si douces et fortes contre sa peau il y a quelques secondes à peine. Ses doigts s'attardent sur les bras de Klaus, comme mus par leur propre volonté. Ses yeux remontent vers son visage qui semble attendre une réponse qu'il se sent incapable de donner. Il lui faut puiser toutes les ressources qu'il a en lui pour finalement avoir le courage de libérer ses poignets et s'éloigner de lui. Pas une seule fois il ne s'arrête avant d'être parvenu chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

_And I've lost who I am, And I can't understand why my heart is so broken._

**Trading Yesterday-Shattered**

_(Et je me suis perdu moi-même,_

_Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mon cœur est si brisé.)_

* * *

><p>Stefan fait claquer la porte contre le mur en rentrant dans la maison, faisant presque sursauter son frère affalé dans le canapé, occupé à boire. Damon lève les yeux aux ciel et se penche vers la carafe sur la table.<p>

— Tu ne peux donc jamais rentrer sans te faire remarquer, Stefan.

Stefan hésite, ne s'attendant pas à trouver son frère encore là. Damon? qui sait déchiffrer les expressions de son frère, lui explique avec une grimace.

— Elena est rentrée chez elle. Caroline et Bonnie sont avec elles, elles ont décidé de rester entre filles…

Stefan se laisse finalement tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et accepte avec reconnaissance le verre que lui tend son frère.

— Alors tu lui as donné une bonne leçon ? Arraché quelques membres ? Le cœur peut-être ? Ou la tête ?

Stefan soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Le visage de Damon retrouve son sérieux quand il se redresse en face de son frère.

— Quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas vengé ?

— Non. Je… je n'ai pas pu…

Stefan s'arrête avant que sa voix ne se brise et essaye de se reprendre. Il ne veut pas non plus perdre tout contrôle de lui-même devant Damon. Il n'arrive plus à démêler les sentiments qui se bousculent au fond de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi !

Stefan se mord les lèvres et hésite. Comment expliquer à son frère ce que lui-même ne comprend pas.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais le… je voulais vraiment lui faire du mal. J'aurais pu. Je n'attendais que ça et… c'était là, à portée de mes mains… Mais je n'ai pas pu.

— Tu n'as pas pu te venger ? Comme c'est étonnant…

Damon hoche la tête en serrant les lèvres.

— Stefan, Stefan, Stefan… Ça fait un bon moment que je m'en doutais mais ça fait quand même un choc. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis deux secondes à tout ce que Klaus représente pour toi depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Repense à tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Avec lui. Contre lui. Tu y arrives ? Donne ton verre, je te resserre, tu en as besoin apparemment.

Damon lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel face au manque évident de réaction sur le visage de son frère qui se contente de le regarder avec un air perdu en lui tendant son verre. Prenant sur lui, il réfrène une brusque envie de le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place.

— Tu n'as pas d'autres mots à la bouche que « vengeance » et « Klaus » depuis des mois. Mais combien de fois as-tu réellement essayé de le tuer ? Tu n'as juste fait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et tu n'as fait, excuse-moi de te le dire, que lui tourner autour !

Stefan écoute son frère en se mordant pensivement la lèvre. N'a-t-il vraiment fait que se mentir tout ce temps ?

Soulagé, Damon constate pour la première fois une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux troublés de son frère tandis qu'il regagne sa place.

—Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses ressentir… je ne peux même pas le dire et tu ne pourras pas m'y obliger… _ça_ pour un type pareil. Non mais, ouvre les yeux ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait tout autour de toi ! Bon, c'est vrai que toi, il n'a jamais essayé de te tuer. Mais tu es bien le seul !

Stefan vide son verre en essayant d'assimiler ses paroles.

— Je suppose que tu n'es pas responsable de tes sentiments. Mais je ne vois pas bien ce que tu pourrais espérer de lui, ajoute Damon en soupirant dramatiquement. Quoique… après tout, il semble bien avoir un certain faible pour toi…

Stefan se lève soudain. Il a besoin de silence et de se retrouver seul. Avec ses pensées, avec ses souvenirs. Besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, à ce que son frère lui a dit. Et besoin de comprendre comment la haine avec qui il vivait depuis si longtemps a bien pu se transformer en une si violente douleur.

Il monte dans sa chambre et se met à chercher frénétiquement le journal correspondant à l'année où il a connu Klaus. Il veut se rappeler en détails, redécouvrir le passé pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il ressent maintenant. Durant des heures, des jours, il parcourt les pages où s'alignent les lignes de sa vie.

_« Ce soir, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Rebekah m'avait parlé de lui, mais il est tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Aucun vampire ni être humain ne lui arrive à la cheville. Il m'a dit en souriant qu'il a tué toute sa famille, sauf sa sœur évidemment. Il avait entendu parler de moi et de mes exploits. Pas question de faillir à ma réputation ! Je n'ai donc pas cessé d'essayer de l'impressionner ce soir et je crois avoir lu dans ses yeux et dans son sourire que j'y suis parvenu. J'ai passé la meilleure soirée que j'avais eue depuis longtemps, très longtemps, toujours peut-être… »_

_« Nik est devenu mon meilleur ami. Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai envie de me dépasser. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me donne l'impression d'être important, d'être intéressant. Nous passons toutes nos soirées ensemble ces derniers temps. Nous faisons la tournée des clubs, assistons à des matchs de boxe clandestins, fréquentons les salles de jeux. Rebekka est avec nous la plupart du temps. Mais Nik est bien plus passionnant. Il reste très discret sur ses activités mais je sais qu'il a de grands projets. J'aimerais tellement les réaliser avec lui, être son bras droit. »_

_« Être avec Nik c'est comme prendre la mer par temps calme sans se rendre compte des nuages et de la tempête qui approchent. Un moment il est souriant et s'exprime de sa voix basse avec ce charmant accent que j'adore, et l'instant d'après il entre dans des fureurs impressionnantes. Je crois que Rebekah et lui fuient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et, parfois, quand Nik sent le danger se rapprocher, il s'énerve. Mais jamais contre moi, Dieu merci… »_

_« Chasser avec lui est un vrai bonheur. Il me rend très créatif. Sentir son regard admirateur sur moi me fait faire des choses insensées. Cette nuit, nous sommes allés à un mariage tous les deux. J'avais hypnotisé les membres de l'orchestre pour qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas de jouer et j'ai gardé les mariés pour la fin. Après avoir pourchassé chaque invité au milieu d'un joyeux mélange de cris de panique et de musique de jazz, j'ai forcé la mariée à… »_

Stefan ferme les yeux refusant de se rappeler davantage les atrocités qu'il a commises. Il était tellement monstrueux, tellement pire que Klaus. Il enfouit les cris de toutes ses victimes tout au fond de lui, là où il a enfermé l'énorme sentiment de culpabilité qui est apparu quand il a retrouvé son humanité et reprend sa lecture en sautant les passages décrivant ses activités de ripper.

_« Nik me fascine littéralement. Il est tellement complexe que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le comprendre un jour. Il n'y a pas plus fort que lui dans ce monde et pourtant je décèle parfois une zone d'ombre dans ses yeux. J'ignore les raisons pour lesquelles il a tué certains membres de sa famille mais je vois qu'il y a des moments où il en souffre. Où il se sent seul. J'essaie de le distraire à ma façon et je crois qu'il apprécie ma compagnie et mes efforts. »_

_« Aujourd'hui, il y a eu un orage formidable. Après avoir passé l'après-midi dans un tripot clandestin, où j'ai gagné une jolie petite somme au poker, Nik et moi avons chassé un peu jusqu'au moment où la pluie et le vent nous ont obligés à nous mettre à couvert. Comme nous étions près de mon appartement, nous sommes allés chez moi. C'est la première fois qu'il y venait. Avec une certaine fierté et un peu d'anxiété (je ne voulais pas qu'il trouve cela puéril ou arrogant), je lui ai montré ma liste dans le garde-manger, et j'ai été récompensé par son regard clairement admiratif et impressionné. Ses doigts ont caressé les noms gravé dans la pierre puis il s'est approché de moi, ses yeux couleur du ciel étaient si brillants que j'ai cru un moment qu'il allait m'embrasser. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui l'intéresse chez moi, ma férocité. J'ai inscrit le nom de mes victimes du jour. Puis, on a bu et joué aux cartes en attendant la fin de l'orage. Je me sentais troublé, et étrangement déçu. »_

_"Depuis que je suis un vampire, j'ai toujours aimé m'amuser avec des femmes. Lors des chasses, j'aimais bien prendre du bon temps avec une jolie fille ou deux, et parfois même je leur laissais la vie sauve. Mais dès que Nik est entré dans ma vie, j'ai arrêté ces petits jeux, d'une part parce que Nik n'a pas du tout l'air de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, je ne lui connais ni maitresse ni amant et ne l'ai même jamais vu essayer de séduire qui que ce soit dans les clubs que nous fréquentons toutes les nuits, et d'autre part parce que son regard sur moi m'excite bien davantage que n'importe quelle fille prête à faire n'importe quoi pour moi sous hypnose."_

Stefan se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il n'a pas dormi ni ne s'est nourri depuis des heures. Il a totalement perdu la notion du temps, ses souvenirs du passé s'entrechoquent avec ceux du présent. La soif l'oblige cependant à descendre chercher un sac de sang mais il revient rapidement à son bureau poursuivre sa lecture.

_« Devoir continuer à fréquenter Rebekah m'est de plus en plus insupportable. Même au lit, entre ses bras, c'est à son frère que je pense. Heureusement que de temps en temps, elle jette son dévolu sur un pauvre malheureux, ce qui me permet d'être seul avec Nik. Je n'ai toujours rien tenté envers lui. Je reçois des signaux si contradictoires que je n'ai pas encore oser franchir le pas, l'oserais-je seulement... Souvent il me regarde comme si j'étais l'être le plus intéressant, le plus spécial, qu'il ait jamais rencontré, néanmoins il ne s'est jamais permis aucun geste ou remarque déplacés envers moi. »_

_« Je ne crois pas avoir jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un. Le fait qu'il soit un homme n'y change rien. Je ne me sens vivre que quand il est là. Lui seul me fait me sentir heureux, unique, entier, complet, comme s'il était la moitié qui me manquait depuis toujours mais je ne le savais pas. Je crois qu'il me fait perdre la tête. »_

Au cours du troisième jour, Damon passe le voir pour l'inciter à sortir. Lui et Elena doivent se rendre à une soirée. Stean est descendu saluer la jeune fille et attend avec elle devant la maison en attendant que son frère finisse de se préparer. Elle se montre un peu distante mais amicale, et Stefan se sent soulagé de voir qu'elle reste son amie. Quand Damon daigne enfin se montrer, Stefan décline l'invitation et remonte dans sa chambre, rien ne doit le distraire tant qu'il n'a pas terminé.

_« Cette nuit fut la plus belle de ma vie. J'ai enfin osé. Et ce fut une révélation. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle explosion des sens, mais pas seulement. Ce que j'ai ressenti allait bien au-delà d'une simple satisfaction physique. J'ai finalement trouvé ma raison de vivre.»_

_« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers jours. Ma vie est un véritable enchantement où les étoiles et les mots d'amour sont remplacés par le sang et le cri des mourants. Telle une folle fête sans fin, le sang et le sexe illuminent chaque seconde de mes nuits. La lumière bleue de ses yeux inonde les moindres recoins de mes sentiments, embellit chacune de mes actions, même les pires, elle donne un sens à ma vie. Je ne peux plus l'imaginer sans Nik à présent. »_

Stefan arrive finalement à la page du jour où Klaus l'a abandonné. Une seule ligne y est inscrite.

_« Je suis mort une seconde fois.»_

Suit une longue période où il a cessé d'écrire. Il se souvient maintenant de cette période sombre à laquelle il ne voulait jamais penser, à quel point il se sentait dévasté et détruit, comme si sa vie avait perdu tout son sens. Puis un changement s'est opéré en lui, seul moyen de supporter la douleur. Ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en lui a progressivement pris le contrôle total de sa vie. La haine a remplacé le désespoir.

_« J 'ai rencontré une jeune femme, Lexi, qui s'est mis en tête de faire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. J'ai préféré lui taire qu'il n'y a rien à sauver chez moi, elle s'en rendra compte bien assez vite. »_

_« Peu à peu, je prends conscience de mes actes passés et j'en paye le prix. »_

Lexi lui avait en quelque sorte sauver la vie. Mourir n'aurait pas suffi, rester vivant et devoir supporter jour après jour les cris d'agonies de ses victimes à l'intérieur de son âme était une punition qu'il estimait largement mériter. La douleur de la culpabilité a couvert la blessure du passé. La souffrance n'a pas disparu, elle n'a pas diminué, elle a juste été recouverte par d'autres sentiments. Seule la soif de vengeance a subsisté, puis s'est lentement effacée pour s'endormir dans un coin de sa mémoire et se réveiller bien longtemps plus tard.

Finalement les sentiments qu'il éprouve aujourd'hui ne sont pas si différents de ceux d'alors. Klaus lui fait toujours le même effet, et peut-être même qu'ils se sont renforcés du fait qu'il a appris à le connaître encore plus au cours des derniers mois.

Il n'est plus temps de continuer à se mentir, sa haine n'a fait que masquer le besoin profond, quasi viscéral de retrouver ce qui lui a tellement manqué. C'est-à-dire se sentir à nouveau vivant, complet, être essentiel pour Klaus comme Klaus l'est pour lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait finalement, c'était lui faire ressentir la même peine, celle qui a été la sienne depuis son départ. La banale vengeance d'un cœur brisé. Dire qu'il lui a fallu tant d'années et le retour de Klaus pour qu'enfin il l'admette.

Que faire maintenant ? Se venger ne lui servirait plus à rien. Se confesser pas davantage. Il ne peut plus être le ripper que Klaus aimerait qu'il redevienne. Et peut-il être ami avec quelqu'un dont il attend bien plus que de l'amitié ? C'est sur cette question que Stefan, épuisé, se laisse glisser dans un sommeil hanté par les doutes et les fantômes du passé.

)))(((

Klaus rejoint sa maison à pieds. La nuit est claire et fraîche. Il prend le temps d'apprécier le silence seulement ponctué par les sons que font les animaux nocturnes plus loin dans la forêt, et un avion qui passe dans le ciel. La soirée a été bruyante et ennuyeuse. Une de ces soirées comme les affectionne madame le maire Lockwood, beaucoup de monde et beaucoup d'alcool. Il y est allé parce qu'il avait envie de voir du monde. Mais finalement, au milieu de la foule, il ne s'est pas senti moins seul. L'unique personne qu'il avait envie de voir ne s'est pas montrée. Il a bien aperçu Damon et Elena, mais Stefan n'était pas là. Il ne l'a pas revu depuis trois jours, depuis ce moment où il a cru un instant que tout n'était pas terminé. Quelque part au fond de lui, le Stefan qui tenait à lui existe encore. Il l'a vu dans ses yeux, il l'a senti dans la façon dont son corps a réagi au sien. Si seulement il arrêtait de le haïr juste un peu, il verrait que tout est encore possible entre eux. Il a attendu, espéré que Stefan reviendrait et qu'ils pourraient s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il est rentré chez lui, il n'a trouvé que des pièces vides et silencieuses. Il est même allé jusque chez lui un soir mais il l'a aperçu avec Elena sur le pas de la porte et a préféré faire demi-tour.

Il a passé ces derniers jours à chercher des renseignements sur le sort qu'on lui a jeté. Les diverses sorcières qu'il a consultées sont toutes d'accord sur le fait que seul quelqu'un détenant de très puissants pouvoirs, bien supérieurs aux leurs, peut en être à l'origine. Il n'en a pas été étonné. Dans son esprit, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mère est responsable de son nouvel état de faible vampire. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en figurer la raison. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir plutôt tué ? À moins qu'elle ait décidé que le condamner à la solitude n'était pas une punition suffisante, il fallait en plus l'affaiblir.

Mais Klaus est patient. Il lui a fallu des années pour découvrir comment conjurer le sort que sa mère lui avait jeté mille ans plus tôt. Il peut y parvenir à nouveau, sauf que cette fois il devra le faire seul puisqu'il n'a plus personne.

Sa maison lui paraît froide et inhospitalière quand il pénètre dans le couloir. Il se fige subitement. Il y a quelqu'un dans l'ombre. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son cœur ne peut s'empêcher de bondir d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Mais une sensation désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale l'avertit qu'il ne s'agit pas de Stefan. Avant même d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, il sait que cela ne peut être qu'un membre de sa famille.

Kol est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

— Laisse-moi deviner, petit frère. Mère me jette un sort pour m'affaiblir et, toi, tu viens finir le travail, c'est ça ?

Kol s'esclaffe bruyamment.

— Ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Sauf que le sort n'était pas mon idée. C'était celle de Stefan Salvatore. Tu le connais, pas vrai ?

Klaus n'en était pas sûr, il ne voulait pas le croire, mais il s'en doutait. En avoir la confirmation, toutefois, lui fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

— Oui, je vois à l'expression de ton visage que tu le connais, continue Kol avec un air franchement amusé. Il ne doit pas t'apprécier beaucoup. Il est venu jusqu'à New-York en suppliant pour que tu ne deviennes qu'un pauvre petit vampire, presque aussi faible qu'un humain. Je me suis dépêché pour revenir ici avant qu'il ne te tue. Je n'ai pas cru ma chance quand j'ai vu que tu étais toujours vivant. Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas été assez rapide. Ou peut-être qu'il aime faire languir ses proies. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant pis pour lui ! C'est moi qui vais avoir le plaisir de t'éliminer définitivement.

Klaus entend son frère parler mais n'écoute plus vraiment ce qu'il dit. Ses pensées sont entièrement tournées vers Stefan. Comment a-t-il pu le sous-estimer autant. Il a toujours voulu croire que malgré sa haine, Stefan n'irait jamais jusqu'à le tuer. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Pas après qu'ils aient été si proches. S'est-il trompé à ce point en croyant déceler les vrais sentiments de Stefan.

Kol s'avance vers lui et Klaus recule lentement vers la porte. Ses yeux cherchent n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir d'arme tandis qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Dans son état actuel, il ne peut rien contre Kol. Sa seule chance est de prendre la fuite et de disparaître totalement. Partir loin de Mystic Falls et de Stefan.

Kol semble deviner ses intentions et se met à rire en s'interposant entre la porte la plus proche et lui.

— Inutile de chercher à fuir. J'ai pris mes précautions.

— Est-ce que mère est au courant ? demande Klaus pour essayer de gagner du temps.

Kol secoue la tête et se rapproche encore.

— Non, elle en sait pas que je suis ici. Elle s'est montrée faible en te laissant en vie. Mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Heureusement je connais plus d'un moyen d'écouter aux portes et j'en ai entendu bien suffisamment.

Une grimace de colère déforme brusquement les traits de Kol tandis qu'il plonge la main dans sa poche.

— Tu pensais vraiment t'en tirer si facilement après tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as enfermé dans ce foutu cercueil pendant cinq cents ans ! Tu mérites de crever lentement et douloureusement.

Klaus décide de foncer vers l'autre porte de la pièce mais est arrêté dans son élan par son frère plus rapide que lui. Il se retourne bien décider à essayer de sortir par tous les moyens possibles mais un homme entre dans la pièce et vient lui barrer la route.

— Oh, j'ai oublié de te présenter mon sorcier. Quel manque de politesse !

C'est la dernière chose que Klaus entend avant que Kol n'enfonce une seringue dans son cou et qu'il ne s'enfonce dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice but I still choose you_

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

**The Civil Wars-Poison&Wine**

_(Oh tes mains peuvent soigner, tes mains peuvent blesser_

_Je n'ai pas le choix mais je te choisis toi_

_Oh je ne t'aime pas mais je ne t'aime pas pour toujours)_

* * *

><p>— Stef !<p>

Stefan sursaute et découvre qu'il s'est endormi sur son bureau, la tête posée sur son bras. À moitié réveillé, il se passe la main sur le visage et se tourne vers la source du bruit. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et son frère entre dans sa chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

— Tu es réveillé ? Parfait ! Allez lève-toi ! lui ordonne-t-il en le tirant sans ménagement de sa chaise.

Stefan proteste en grognant et essaie de repousser son frère.

— J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir que ton vampire préféré a des ennuis.

À ces mots, Stefan se réveille tout à fait.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Damon pousse son frère jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

— Habille-toi d'abord. Et rapidement ! Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Stefan le retient par le bras avant qu'il referme la porte.

— Dis-moi juste s'il va bien !

Damon lui lance un regard grave.

— Je ne sais pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture fonce en direction de chez Klaus dans les rues encore désertes, la nuit ne cèdera la place au jour que dans une heure ou deux.

— Elijah m'a appelé dès qu'ils se sont aperçus de sa disparition, mais il était peut-être déjà parti depuis plusieurs heures. Je te passe les détails mais ils pensent qu'il a volé l'un des bateaux de sauvetage avec l'aide d'un des membres de l'équipage. Ce genre de trucs ne serait pas arrivé s'ils avaient pris l'avion comme tout le monde. Ils seraient déjà en Europe ! Mais bon je suppose que l'avion peut faire peur quand on a dormi des centaines d'années dans un cercueil.

Damon jette un coup d'œil à son frère qui serre nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Elijah pense que Kol viendra directement ici. Il est peut-être même déjà arrivé. De tous les membres de la famille Mikaelson, il est celui qui déteste le plus Klaus. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu pouvais battre Klaus. Si toi, tu peux le faire, tu imagines ce que Kol peut lui faire… C'est peut-être déjà trop tard, tu sais.

Les yeux fixés sur la pierre bleue au creux de sa main, Stefan se mord l'intérieur des joues se refusant à penser à une telle éventualité.

— C'est quoi dans ta main ?

Stefan s'éclaircit la gorge et reporte son attention vers son frère.

— C'est la force de Klaus. Le sort que lui a jeté Esther. Elle m'a dit que je pourrai lui rendre sa force en brisant la pierre…mais je n'y arrive pas.

— Hein ? Sa force ? Explique-moi ça ! Et comment ça tu n'y arrives pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

— Klaus n'est plus qu'un vampire comme toi et moi, toute la force qu'il avait en plus est retenue dans cette pierre. Esther m'a dit que le moment venu, je n'aurais aucun mal à casser la pierre et briser le sort. Mais j'ai beau essayer depuis qu'on est parti, rien ne se passe. Et personne d'autre que moi ne peut le faire.

Damon réfléchit en bifurquant brusquement pour s'engager dans l'allée qui mène chez Klaus.

— C'est donc que le moment n'est pas encore venu. Peut-être que tu as besoin d'être dans la même pièce que lui ? Ou alors il faut que tu sois sûr qu'il est en danger de mort ?

Stefan ne répond pas et sort de la voiture sans attendre l'arrêt de la voiture. Le temps que Damon stoppe le moteur et sorte à son tour, Stefan est revenu, le visage sombre.

— Personne.

— C'était à prévoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je doute que Bonnie accepte de faire un sort de localisation pour retrouver Klaus.

Stefan se passe la main dans les cheveux et essaye de réfléchir rapidement mais l'angoisse qui lui noue l'estomac ne lui facilite pas les choses.

— On n'est pas obligé de lui dire pourquoi on le recherche…

Damon fronce le nez.

— Pas une bonne idée, Stefan. Bonnie repère les mensonges à des kilomètres. Mais peut-être qu'elle aura pitié de toi si tu lui fais tes yeux tristes.

Stefan lance un regard noir à son frère.

— Quoi ? On ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, tu racontais partout à la ronde à quel point tu voulais sa mort, et à présent c'est l'amour de ta vie, c'est ça ?

Damon soupire et retourne derrière le volant.

— On va le retrouver. Ce type a vécu pratiquement mille ans, il ne va pas mourir maintenant qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'apprécie.

Stefan regagne sa place dans la voiture.

— On va chez Bonnie, on n'a pas tellement d'autres options. Je ne pense pas qu'Esther accepterait de le chercher, après tout il ne fait plus partie de la famille.

Damon redémarre et le trajet jusqu'à chez Bonnie s'effectue en silence. Stefan, tourné vers la fenêtre, essaye de trouver des arguments pour convaincre la jeune sorcière de localiser Klaus. Ils sont presque arrivés à destination quand son téléphone se met à sonner. Fébrilement , il appuie sur l'écran pour lire le message qu'il a reçu. « Je détiens Klaus. Si tu veux le voir enfin mourir, viens seul à cette adresse… » Il se tourne vers son frère.

— Fais demi-tour. On retourne chez nous.

Damon freine et se retourne vers lui.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Kol veut me voir. Seul. Je vais prendre ma voiture.

Damon fronce les sourcils.

— C'est sûrement en rapport avec la pierre. C'est un piège, tu ne peux pas y aller seul.

Stefan se rend bien compte que Kol veut certainement mettre la main sur la force de Klaus et qu'il sera en danger s'il y va., mais le soulagement de savoir Klaus encore vivant balaye tout le reste.

— Il le saura si je ne suis pas seul. S'il veut récupérer la force dans la pierre il doit forcément avoir une sorcière avec lui. En plus j'ai un avantage, il pense que moi aussi je veux tuer Klaus.

Damon lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête.

— Encore une mauvaise idée. Je ne vais pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans rien faire.

— Il le faudra bien pourtant sinon tu nous mettras encore plus en danger.

Avant d'être arrivés jusqu'à chez eux, Damon accepte à contrecœur le compromis que lui propose son frère. Les premières lueurs du jour éclairent l'horizon quand Stefan se met au volant de sa voiture sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère. 

)))((( 

Klaus se réveille lentement, une douleur sourde martèle son crâne au rythme des battements de son cœur et il a l'impression que de l'acide coule dans ses veines. Il lève le bras pour porter la main à son front mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Il est enchaîné. Les souvenirs lui reviennent d'un coup. Son frère, la trahison de Stefan, la verveine. Une énorme dose de verveine d'après la douleur dans son corps. Il observe rapidement les lieux autour de lui. Il est dans une pièce vide, propre, repeinte récemment, une maison à vendre peut-être. La fenêtre dans le coin lui indique que le jour vient de se lever. Il a donc été inconscient quelques heures. La chaîne qui entrave son bras est très épaisse et faite d'un métal extrêmement solide. Elle est accrochée à un maillon rivé entre les pierres du manteau d'une cheminée. Après plusieurs tentatives pour l'arracher du mur, tout ce qu'il est parvenu à faire, c'est arracher sa peau et casser les os de son poignet. Il abandonne quand il se démet l'épaule. Heureusement il reste un vampire et ses os se ressoudent rapidement malgré la verveine. Remettre son épaule en place s'avère un peu plus difficile mais il se sert de la chaîne comme levier et il y parvient au prix de quelques douleurs supplémentaires. Inutile de songer à se libérer donc.

Il réfléchit rapidement aux options qui s'offrent à lui. Il n'en a que deux. S'enfuir dès qu'il en a l'occasion, et sans doute mourir en se faisant rattraper. Ou mourir sans rien tenter.

Le choix est rapidement fait. Il comprend que son frère lui en veuille au point de vouloir le tuer, lui-même aurait voulu se venger s'il avait été à sa place, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il va se laisser abattre comme un faible sans opposer de résistance. Même s'il connait déjà l'issue de la bataille.

Il se demande comment Stefan va réagir quand il apprendra sa mort. Va-t-il regretter de ne pas avoir pu le tuer de ses propres mains? Ou va-t-il se réjouir d'être enfin débarrassé de lui ? Ne reste-il donc rien du Stefan qu'il a connu ? Pas même cette part de lui qui l'aimait ? Elle a existé, de cela Klaus en est persuadé, ses souvenirs ne lui mentent pas.

Des bruits de voix attirent soudain son attention. La porte s'ouvre et Kol, suivi de Stefan, entre dans la pièce. Klaus tressaille, surpris et blessé. Un pieu planté en plein cœur ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. Seuls ses yeux fiévreux et la mince ligne formée par ses lèvres serrées trahissent les émotions violentes qui l'envahissent. Ainsi Stefan est venu assister, participer peut-être, à sa mise à mort. Le visage du jeune Salvatore est impassible et ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se posent sur lui, n'expriment aucune émotion. Disparu celui qui gémissait entre ses bras il y a quelques jours à peine…

—Regarde qui vient te faire une petite surprise ! annonce Kol en souriant.

Klaus se force à se reprendre et se tourne vers son frère en le considérant avec un petit air moqueur.

—Que se passe-t-il Kol ? Tu as si peur de moi qu'il te faut quelqu'un pour t'aider à me tuer.

Le sourire de Kol s'affaisse légèrement.

—Tu feras moins le malin dans quelques minutes, cher frère. Je n'allais pas laisser Stefan en dehors de notre petite fête. Après tout, nous sommes là grâce à lui.

—Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, renchérit Stefan avec un sourire froid.

Klaus hésite, la présence de son frère l'empêche de réagir comme il le voudrait avec Stefan. Le téléphone de Kol se met tout à coup à sonner. Il écoute son interlocuteur quelques secondes, l'air contrarié et raccroche en disant qu'il arrive.

Il regarde son téléphone pensivement et sourit, mais les yeux qu'il lève vers son frère sont remplis de haine.

—J'adore cette époque. Je me demande combien de temps encore tu m'aurais laissé pourrir dans ce cercueil...

Il marche vers Klaus et le frappe violemment au visage.

—C'est à ton tour de pourrir maintenant. Et ce sera définitif pour toi.

Il se tourne vers Stefan.

—Je dois aller régler un petit contretemps, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, quelques minutes à peine. Ne le tue pas en mon absence. Sinon ce sera toi le prochain, lui dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Klaus lève la main pour essuyer le sang qui coule de ses lèvres et regarde Stefan. Dès que retentit le claquement de la porte de l'entrée, Stefan s'approche de lui. Klaus se prépare à recevoir un nouveau coup mais au lieu de cela, Stefan se penche et parle tout bas contre son oreille.

—Ne dis rien. Il est encore là.

Puis il se tait et appuie sa tête contre la sienne dans un geste étrangement intime. Le contact se prolonge quelques minutes, à moins que ce ne soit des secondes, Klaus perd le fil du temps. Stefan finit par briser le silence.

—Je suis désolé.

Stefan recule et les yeux de Klaus scrutent son visage à la recherche d'une explication. Le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre l'arrache de son mutisme.

—De quoi es-tu désolé ?

—De tout. Je suis désolé que tu sois dans cette situation à cause de moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort.

Klaus ne sait plus que croire, pourtant le visage de Stefan semble sincère.

—Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait venir ?

—Je suis venu te sortir de là, répond Stefan en s'approchant du mur dans lequel est scellée la chaine. Et lui et moi, on a passé un marché, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Damon est sur la trace du sorcier qui l'a aidé à venir ici.

Déconcerté, Klaus observe Stefan tirer sur la chaine sans plus de succès que lui.

—Je ne comprends pas. Si tu ne veux pas me tuer, tu veux quoi ?

Stefan lève la tête et le regarde avec intensité.

—Ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça. Aide-moi plutôt.

Klaus sent un poids quitter doucement sa poitrine et la vie regagner peu à peu son cœur. Peu importe s'il doit mourir aujourd'hui, peu importe s'il est presque trop tard, il a vu dans les yeux de Stefan tout ce qu'il désirait voir depuis pratiquement cent ans.

Sa main se pose sur celle de Stefan pour l'arrêter.

—Inutile. La chaine est fixée dans le mur à l'aide d'un sort. Tu ne pourras pas me libérer.

Stefan le fixe avec désarroi.

—Non… c'est impossible. Il va revenir. Il faut qu'on te sorte de là.

Klaus saisit son visage entre ses mains et se penche vers lui.

—Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour moi, ici. J'ignore pourquoi il t'a fait venir mais il pourrait aussi te tuer. Si tu veux m'aider, dépêche-toi de t'en aller ! Trouve le sorcier si tu peux, mais surtout sauve-toi !

Stefan lève des yeux angoissés vers lui en secouant la tête. Klaus soupire de frustration.

—Si… si j'avais encore mes pouvoirs je t'hypnotiserais pour te faire partir, je te ferais oublier cette journée.

—Tu n'aurais pas pu, répond Stefan d'une voix sans timbre. Je ne peux pas être hypnotisé.

L'incrédulité se lit sur le visage de Klaus.

—Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

—Pratiquement depuis que je suis un vampire.

Dans l'esprit de Klaus, cette révélation éclaire d'un jour nouveau toutes les réactions de Stefan.

—Alors, tout ce temps…?

Stefan hoche doucement la tête.

—Oui.

Klaus ferme brièvement les yeux et resserre son étreinte sur le visage de Stefan.

— Je suis désolé. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Maintenant va-t'en ! Tout de suite !

Une panique glaciale s'infiltre dans ses veines quand il entend dans le lointain le bruit du moteur d'une voiture qui approche.

—Stefan… Écoute-moi ! S'il te plaît. Pars immédiatement ! lui murmure-t-il avec empressement. Je veux que tu t'en ailles, je t'ordonne de partir. Je vais détourner son attention et tu en profiteras pour te sauver. Si toi et moi, ça veut encore dire quelque chose pour toi, fais-le pour moi.

Stefan se mord la lèvre et fait non de la tête.

— Non. Je ne peux ne te laisserai pas seul. Il reste encore une chance. J'espère que Damon va éliminer le sorcier, et je vais bien réussir à détruire la pierre, dit Stefan avec une note désespérée dans la voix.

Sa main s'ouvre et se ferme convulsivement sur une pierre bleue au creux de sa paume, sous le regard interrogateur de Klaus.

—Mais… ajoute-t-il doucement, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je reste avec toi jusqu'au bout.

Sa main se pose sur la nuque de Klaus, il incline la tête et ses lèvres effleurent sa bouche dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume.

—Imbécile, murmure Klaus d'une voix voilée, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

Stefan, le regard voilé, lui sourit faiblement et se détache de lui, visiblement à regret, quand la voiture s'arrête devant la maison. Avant que Kol pénètre dans la pièce, Stefan glisse la pierre dans la poche de sa chemise et arbore un visage impénétrable en reprenant sa place près de la porte.

—Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas entretués, c'est bien. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Je voulais te plonger dans une longue agonie mais changement de plan. Tant pis, l'important c'est que tu crèves.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

* * *

><p><em>Everything I've promised, will hold true, If you have to hurt, I will hurt with you.<em>

**E For Explosion - Echoes**

_(Tout ce que j'ai promis se réalisera, Si tu dois souffrir, je souffrirai avec toi.)_

_...  
><em>

Le retour de Kol seul ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, d'une façon ou d'une autre Damon a empêché le sorcier de venir accomplir le rituel ici. Kol était pourtant si sûr de lui et de sa victoire qu'il a accepté que Stefan garde la pierre avec lui et ne la lui donne qu'après avoir constaté par lui-même la mort de Klaus. Stefan se garde cependant de se réjouir trop vite, le sorcier n'est pas mort sinon Klaus aurait au moins réussi à se libérer, le sort est toujours actif.

Kol s'approche de Klaus qui l'affronte du regard, sans sourciller, le visage inexpressif, mais Stefan devine à la crispation de sa mâchoire que Klaus lui en veut de ne pas être parti. Mais pas question qu'il parte, plus jamais il ne laissera quoi que ce soit les séparer, pas maintenant qu'il se sent revivre, pas maintenant alors que ce qu'il désire est à portée de ses mains. Sans laisser paraitre la moindre émotions, il observe Kol ouvrir sa veste et révéler plusieurs pieux dans sa poche intérieure.

— C'est tellement dommage que je ne puisse pas m'amuser avec toi autant que je le voudrais.

En souriant, il en prend un et frappe Klaus qui lève le bras pour se défendre. Le pieu perfore la paume de sa main

Stefan s'avance imperceptiblement, regrettant de n'avoir pour armes qu'un couteau et un pieu en bois, rien qui puisse tuer Kol.

Kol saisit par les cheveux Klaus qui se débat et enfonce le pieu dans sa gorge cette fois. Un cri étranglé s'échappe de la gorge de Klaus et le sang se met à couler abondamment.

Impuissant, Stefan serre les poings et se mord la lèvre, brûlant d'intervenir mais ne sachant pas comment faire. Kol retire brutalement le pieu avec un petit rire satisfait, regarde le corps de Klaus s'affaisser contre le mur et se tourne vers Stefan, le pieu ensanglanté dans la main.

— Tu veux essayer ?

Stefan se force à sourire et hoche la tête en priant intérieurement pour que Damon se dépêche.

— Te regarder me suffit. Continue, je t'en prie.

Kol hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur Klaus.

— J'aimerais prolonger ce plaisir, mais malheureusement le temps presse. Tu as quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ?

Klaus lui lance un regard plein de haine sans répondre et tourne les yeux vers Stefan, comme s'il voulait que celui-ci soit sa dernière vision avant de mourir.

Stefan, déchiré par ce regard, voit du coin de l'œil Kol lever le bras et l'abaisser vers le cœur de Klaus. Sans réfléchir, il se précipite devant Klaus et a le temps de remarquer l'air étonné de Kol avant que le pieu ne s'enfonce dans son torse. Il fait quelques pas en arrière et sent la Terre se dérober sous ses pieds.

Tandis que Stefan s'effondre sur le sol, le temps semble ralentir. Il entend Klaus crier son nom, perçoit les battements de son cœur diminuer, voit le sol se rapprocher peu à peu, sent la poussière voler autour de son visage quand il heurte lourdement le plancher dans un bruit sourd, puis c'est le noir complet. Il tombe face contre terre, le bras replié sous la poitrine. Le pieu l'a pratiquement transpercé de part en part.

Il lui faut une bonne seconde pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'est pas mort. La douleur est intolérable, elle irradie dans chaque fibre de son être. Elle est tellement insoutenable que bouger lui semble au-dessus de ses forces. Un hurlement monte dans sa gorge mais son corps n'a même pas la force de gémir. D'une façon ou d'une autre le pieu doit toucher son coeur pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Il a si mal qu'il ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de mourir ou de sombrer dans l'inconscience, tout, n'importe quoi, plutôt que cette douleur.

Au milieu de ce brouillard de souffrance dans lequel il se sent sombrer, quelque chose semble le retenir, lui interdire de partir aussi vite.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, il ouvre les yeux et se rappelle soudain où il est et pourquoi. Quelque part derrière lui, à ce qu'il lui semble être à des années lumières, il entend Kol et Klaus se battre.

— Je l'aurais tué bien plus tôt si j'avais su l'effet que ça a sur toi. Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis en ce qui concerne ta mort. Te voir souffrir est très réjouissant.

— Je jure que je te tuerai. Même si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, de là où je serai, je jure que je trouverai un moyen de te tuer.

La voix de Klaus est remplie de rage et de haine, chacun de ses mots est ponctué par le bruit métallique de la chaîne qui l'entrave et qu'il essaie désespérément d'arracher du mur.

— Tu entends ? Je te tuerai !

Kol rit, et sans le voir, Stefan devine le pieu qui s'enfonce encore et encore dans le corps de Klaus. Kol a apparemment décidé de faire durer son calvaire le plus longtemps possible. Klaus ne laisse échapper aucune plainte, il ne crie pas, mais sa respiration le trahit aux oreilles de Stefan. Chaque coup que Kol porte à Klaus ajoute encore à sa propre douleur.

La panique se mêle à sa souffrance.

Il voudrait réagir, se lever, dégager son bras, il voudrait sauver Klaus mais son corps ne lui obéit plus.

Il s'oblige à ignorer le sentiment d'urgence qui lui noue le ventre et se force à se concentrer sur sa main et sur la respiration de Klaus. Tant qu'il peut l'entendre, il lui reste encore une chance. En rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui reste, il tente de faire bouger ses doigts contre son torse. Après ce qui lui semble être des heures mais qui n'était peut-être que quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, ses doigts frémissent contre lui. Avec l'impression que chaque mouvement lui déchire le cœur et les poumons, bien qu'il ait envie d'abandonner et de juste se laisser aller en attendant que la douleur s'arrête enfin, ses doigts progressent lentement, il parvient à les faire avancer millimètre par millimètre. La sueur coule sur son front et s'écrase sur le bois rugueux sous sa joue. Quand ses doigts effleurent le pieu planté dans sa poitrine, il hurle intérieurement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il entend Klaus réagir de moins en moins vivement aux coups que Kol lui fait subir. À bout de force, il puise dans ses dernières ressources pour avancer ses doigts encore une fois à l'intérieur de la poche de sa chemise, en prenant soin de ne surtout plus toucher le pieu. Et au moment même où, épuisé, il sent qu'il ne pourra plus faire un effort de plus, à l'instant précis où son index la frôle, la pierre s'effrite et se dissout sous ses doigts.

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalise qu'il doit la vie à la pierre. Le pieu est planté juste à côté, la pierre a déjoué sa trajectoire suffisamment pour épargner son cœur, du moins en grande partie. Et maintenant, il espère que sa destruction va sauver la vie de Klaus. Il tend l'oreille, et, soulagé, constate que Klaus est toujours vivant. Quand il entend le fracas de la chaine qui se détache du mur, il sait que Klaus est sorti d'affaire. Presque heureux, il plonge dans une bienfaisante , un éclair de douleur l'oblige à revenir à la réalité. Quelqu'un l'a retourné. Il distingue des voix au-dessus de lui, il a envie de leur dire d'arrêter de le toucher, de se taire, de le laisser retomber dans son agréable torpeur mais il n'y arrive pas. Tout comme il lui est impossible de s'évanouir à nouveau car quelqu'un arrache le morceau de bois enfoncé dans son torse, cette fois les hurlements dans sa tête se transforment en un faible gémissement. — Stefan ! Tu m'entends ? Stefan !Il reconnaît la voix de son frère. Et il sent le sang chaud couler de la plaie tout le long de ses côtes.— Ce n'est pas normal ! Il doit rester un fragment à l'intérieur.

Des doigts se glissent à l'intérieur de la plaie.— Je ne le vois pas ! Il nous faut un médecin !Quelqu'un le soulève dans ses bras. Il a dû perdre conscience quelques secondes car il se retrouve soudain allongé ailleurs.— Vite ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !La voix pressante de Klaus résonne juste à côté de son oreille. C'est sûrement lui qui l'a porté. Peu à peu, il perçoit le bruit d'un moteur, la sensation d'un bras autour de lui et d'une main qui appuie sur la plaie. Rassuré, il replonge dans sa douleur et entend à peine son frère répondre à Klaus. — Je vais aussi vite que je peux !Quand il revient à lui, il est allongé sur un lit. Il reconnaît les odeurs particulières propres aux hôpitaux. Plusieurs personnes s'agitent et haussent la voix. Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps trop fatigué n'a pas la force de lui obéir. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'écouter ce qui se passe autour de lui. Une voix féminine finit par ordonner le silence puis il sent des instruments métalliques s'enfoncer dans la plaie qu'il a au torse. La douleur le fait gémir, il tente de lever le bras pour les retirer et s'aperçoit alors que quelqu'un lui tient les mains.

— Du calme, Stefan ! lui intime Klaus tout près de lui.

— Il ne doit pas bouger ! Un simple mouvement peut modifier la position du fragment de bois. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant avec la façon dont vous avez enlevé le pieu, sans parler de la façon dont il a été amené ici.

— La prochaine fois, on saura, l'interrompt Damon, agacé. Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de le sauver, docteur, ce serait super.

— Je fais tout ce que je peux, lui répond-elle d'une voix glaciale. Éclairez plus par ici s'il vous plaî ressent soudain comme une décharge électrique dans le cœur. Il se débat en criant et ses yeux s'entrouvrent une seconde avant de se refermer sous la lumière trop vive.

— Empêchez-le de bouger ! Je vois le fragment, je l'ai touché.

D'autres mains se referment sur lui et l'immobilisent totalement.

— Il est enfoncé juste dans la veine cave. À quelques millimètres près, il était dans le cœur. Ça va être très difficile de l'enlever. Il y a un risque qu'il…

— S'il meurt, vous mourez aussi, la coupe brutalement Klaus.

Il entend quelqu'un prendre une profonde inspiration et les instruments médicaux reprennent leur fouille à l'intérieur de son torse. Brusquement une douleur fulgurante prend origine dans son cœur et se propage dans tout son corps.

Il se met à crier sous la douleur qui semble se prolonger à l'infini, puis soudainement il n'y a plus rien, juste une immense fatigue qui tombe sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Un poignet ouvert se pose sur sa bouche et il se met à boire faiblement. Il reconnaît le goût du sang de Klaus avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

))((

Stefan se réveille dans son lit. Il se sent reposé et plutôt en forme compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il inspecte son torse, il ne reste qu'une minuscule et pâle cicatrice, qui finira par disparaître, à l'endroit où le pieu était planté. . Il se rend compte qu'il a soif. Combien de temps est-il resté dans ce lit ? Il ne saurait le dire, en tout cas il fait jour dehors. Il se lève et enfile une chemise. Il commence à la boutonner en descendant l'escalier mais arrête son geste dans l'entrée du salon.

Klaus est là.

Assis dans un fauteuil, près du feu qui brûle dans la cheminée, il est en train de lire un livre qu'il a pris dans la bibliothèque derrière lui. Stefan hésite, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Il croise les bras, ses mains tremblent trop pour qu'il réussisse à terminer de fermer sa chemise. Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtent sur le sachet de sang posé près de la carafe de whisky. Il jette un œil à Klaus et constate que celui-ci le regarde par-dessus le livre qu'il tient entre les mains, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

— Entre ! Fais comme chez toi.

Stefan s'avance pour aller s'asseoir face à Klaus.

— Où est Damon ?

— Je l'ai convaincu d'aller se promener avec la lycéenne.

Stefan se met à rire doucement.

— Tu les as hypnotisés ?

— Leur présence commençait à me gêner, avoue l'Original avec un petit sourire.

Stefan frotte nerveusement les paumes de ses mains sur son jean, inexplicablement mal à l'aise. C'est comme si tout le courage qu'il avait ressenti le jour précédent après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait, ce courage dont il avait fait preuve en embrassant Klaus, en restant près de lui jusqu'à la fin, en acceptant de mourir à sa place, comme si ce courage avait été totalement épuisé et il n'en restait rien. Il lève les yeux et surprend le regard de Klaus sur son torse.

— Je vois que tu vas mieux.

Stefan saute sur l'occasion, désireux de dissiper le malaise qui lui noue le ventre.

— Je vais très bien. Je vois que toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé finalement ?

— Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, quand le sorcier a remarqué que ton frère en avait après lui, il a appelé Kol qui est immédiatement accouru. Kol a tenter d'éliminer Damon mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Elijah est apparu, et Kol et le sorcier se sont enfuis séparément. Kol est revenu là où nous étions, et Damon et Elijah ont réussi à attraper le sorcier et à le tuer juste au moment où il nous rejoignait. Au même moment, grâce à toi, je retrouvais mes forces. C'est Elijah qui me l'a expliqué. Il… semblerait qu'il ne soit pas totalement d'accord avec Esther. Il me considère toujours comme son frère.

Stefan ne manque pas de remarquer que sa voix tremble imperceptiblement au moment où il parle d'une possible réconciliation avec son frère.

— Bref, Elijah a récupéré Kol avant que je ne le tue, ce que j'aurais fait sans hésiter. Je… je croyais vraiment que tu étais… mort.

Stefan hausse les épaules et se lève.

— Je l'ai cru aussi. J'ai eu de la chance, admet-il en se dirigeant vers la table où sont posées les boissons.

Il meurt d'envie de boire le sang mais n'ose pas devant Klaus. Au lieu de ça, il verse de l'alcool dans un verre et se tourne vers Klaus pour le lui proposer. Celui-ci s'est déplacé sans qu'il l'ait entendu et se trouve à présent juste à côté de lui. Leurs doigts s'effleurent quand Klaus se saisit de son verre. Stefan frissonne partagé entre sa soif de sang et son désir de toucher Klaus, tous deux aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

—Ce que tu as fait hier était parfaitement stupide. Ne recommence jamais.

La voix de Klaus est dure mais Stefan décèle une lueur de reconnaissance au fond des yeux bleus.

Stefan lève la carafe maladroitement pour se servir à son tour mais Klaus tend le bras et la lui enlève des mains.

— Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux. Pourquoi ne bois-tu pas le sang ?

Stefan se mord la lèvre et serre anxieusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Les yeux bleus de Klaus sont toujours posés sur lui et semblent sincèrement attendre sa réponse.

— Je… ça me gêne, commence Stefan en n'osant pas affronter son regard. Je ne tue plus les gens, tu sais. Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. Je… je ne suis plus le ripper, conclut-il en lançant un regard vers le visage de Klaus.

Il n'y lit nulle trace de condamnation ou de déception, Klaus savoure le contenu de son verre puis il attrape le sachet de sang. Il le tend à Stefan et attend juste patiemment qu'il boive. Tiraillé par la soif, Stefan finit par se décider à le prendre, en déchire un morceau avec ses dents et boit voracement sous le regard intense de Klaus. Quand il a terminé, il s'essuie la bouche avec sa main.—Je ne suis plus le ripper, répète plisse les yeux, .—Je le sais, Stefan. Pourquoi me le répètes-tu sans arrêt ?

Stefan hausse les épaules et fait un geste vague de la main pour éluder la question. Klaus avance la main vers sa poitrine et pose l'index sur sa peau, à l'endroit de son cœur.

— Dis-moi les pensées que tu caches là.Stefan frissonne quand Klaus le touche. Il tente de gagner du temps mais ne sait pas comment. Il finit par capituler. Il a l'impression de rougir et se sent comme un idiot quand finalement il prononce à voix basse les mots qui le tourmentent.—Parce que c'est lui que tu veux... pas secoue la tête, l'air étonné.

—Je suppose que c'est ma faute, je me suis mal exprimé. Quand je disais que je voulais le retour du ripper, je voulais dire que je voulais retrouver le Stefan que j'ai connu il y a presque cent ans. Celui qui s'amusait toutes les nuits, celui qui n'était jamais triste ou grincheux, celui qui adorait passer tout son temps avec moi, celui pour qui je passais toujours en premier. Pas celui qui se comporte comme un fantôme, incapable d'assumer ce qu'il est.

Stefan hausse les sourcils, incertain. La patience de Klaus semble soudainement le quitter.—Je suis revenu pour toi. Je suis resté pour toi. Je n'ai pas tué ton frère, tes amis à cause de toi. Évidemment tu as changé, tout comme moi. Ripper ou pas je m'en fiche, je veux juste que tu me reviennes !Le cœur de Stefan s'accélère. Le poids du passé sur sa poitrine vient de disparaître. Klaus le regarde d'un air tendu, presque furieux et Stefan se sent plus léger et heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années.—Je suis là, répond-il simplement.

Klaus saisit aussitôt la main de Stefan. Lentement, sans quitter Stefan des yeux, il se met à y lécher les traces de sang. Stefan frissonne et brûle d'envie de se pencher pour goûter cette langue avec ses lè flammes de la cheminée se reflètent dans les yeux fiévreux de Klaus et leur donnent un aspect diaboliquement pervers, accentué par le sourire qui incurve lentement ses lèvres. Stefan tremble d'excitation, il s'humidifie les lèvres et commence à déboutonner les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Mais Klaus ne lui en laisse pas le temps, il se jette quasiment sur lui. Sa bouche se pose violemment sur la sienne, il lui mord la lèvre et le sang de Stefan se répand dans leurs bouches quand leurs langues se rejoignent. Les mains de Klaus tirent sans ménagement sur sa chemise et il se retrouve torse nu. Elles caressent ensuite son dos avec ferveur tandis que ses mains à lui agrippent Klaus par les cheveux. Quand la main de Klaus descend jusqu'à ses fesses et l'oblige à plaquer son bassin contre le sien, le mouvement de friction fait gémir Stefan. Fébrilement, il détache sa bouche de celle de Klaus et tire sur le pull de celui-ci pour l'enlever sans écarter son corps du sien. Klaus se laisse faire avec un sourire, lève les bras, la respiration haletante, ses hanches en mouvement contre celle de Stefan.

Les doigts de Stefan goûtent la chaleur de la peau, la fermeté des muscles, la solidité du corps comme pour vérifier sa réalité. Bien sûr, il l'a tenu dans ses bras quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas l'envie de sexe qui l'animait, c'était le désir désespéré de posséder, de forcer l'autre à lui rendre quelque chose qui lui manquait. Mais à présent, tout est différent. Avec Klaus, il retrouve une partie essentielle de lui-même. Plus que cela, Klaus EST une partie essentielle de lui-même.

Voracement, sa bouche se pose sur un téton qu'il mordille et lèche. La pression des mains de Klaus sur ses fesses s'accentuent. Stefan ne peut plus attendre, il a attendu bien trop longtemps, ils auront bien d'autres fois pour prendre leur temps. Ses mains descendent vers la ceinture du pantalon de Klaus. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, Klaus déboutonne le jean de Stefan en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il lui descend le pantalon sur les cuisses et fait de même avec le sien. Il saisit ensuite Stefan par les hanches, le retourne et le renverse sur le haut du canapé. Avec un grognement, il colle son corps contre le sien, sa bouche contre la nuque de Stefan, son ventre contre son dos, son sexe dur contre ses fesses. La main de Klaus surgit devant sa bouche et Stefan laisse sa salive couler au creux de la paume. L'instant d'après, il sent le sexe humide de Klaus s'enfoncer entièrement et profondément en lui. Il agrippe le tissu du canapé entre ses poings et serre les dents sous la brûlure et la douleur. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut ressentir, ce dont il a besoin, avoir mal, se sentir rempli, retrouver Klaus en lui, au propre comme au figuré. Il se sent vivant à nouveau.

Les hanches de Klaus se mettent en mouvement et la sensation de déchirure disparaît peu à peu, remplacée par une chaleur grandissante. Klaus murmure son prénom contre son oreille et caresse vigoureusement son sexe. Stefan sent le plaisir se former dans son ventre à chaque coup de rein de Klaus. Il est sur le point d'exploser quand Klaus se retire brusquement et recule. Stefan tourne la tête en grognant.

Klaus le regarde intensément, sa langue passe rapidement sur ses lèvres. Ses ongles sont douloureusement enfoncés dans sa hanche et son poing s'est refermé sur le sexe de Stefan.

—Nik… supplie Stefan.

—Dis-moi ce que tu veux, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

Stefan arrive à peine à parler. Son corps frissonne. Ses fesses reculent malgré lui vers le sexe de Klaus dont il sent encore la chaleur en lui, contre lui. Non sans difficulté, il parvient à répondre d'une voix faible.

—C'est… toi que je veux. Toi que j'ai… toujours s'il n'attendait que cette réponse, Klaus le pénètre brutalement à nouveau. Stefan gémit sous chaque pénétration un peu plus forte, un peu plus profonde en lui. La main de Klaus s'active de plus en plus rapidement sur son sexe. Les battements de son cœur éclatent dans ses oreilles, chaque endroit de son corps que Klaus touche, chaque fois que le sexe de Klaus le remplit totalement, font monter en lui une vague délicieusement brûlante. Dans un cri, Stefan ferme les yeux, des étincelles derrière les paupières, et se cambre soudainement. Il jouit longuement entre les doigts de Klaus tandis que son corps se convulse sous l'effet de son orgasme. Quelques secondes plus tard, en quelques coups de rein, il sent le sexe de Klaus se vider à l'intérieur de lui. Klaus se fige puis se laisse tomber contre lui, sa bouche dans ses cheveux et ses doigts refermés sur les siens.

Stefan laisse passer quelques secondes, le temps que son cœur se calme, puis il repousse doucement Klaus, mais seulement pour pouvoir se retourner et le serrer dans ses bras. Il a soudainement envie de le tenir fort, comme pour qu'il ne s'en aille plus jamais loin de lui. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, en serrant fermement Klaus contre lui. Il blottit sa tête contre son cou, Klaus sent si bon qu'il lui donne envie de le mordre encore et encore. Mais une question continue à lui trotter dans la tête.—Alors, est-ce que tu me considères encore comme un divertissement ?

Klaus se met à rigoler doucement.

—Mon dieu, tu n'as vraiment rien oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

Stefan se recule légèrement et saisit le visage de Klaus par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.—Alors ?

Klaus retrouve son sérieux, pose la main sur la sienne et le regarde gravement.—Tu étais... tu es bien plus que cela.

—Si jamais tu pars encore une fois, je te jure que cette fois je te retrouverai et je te tuerai.

Klaus entrelace ses doigts avec les siens.

—Et si jamais tu me quittes, je te jure que je te ferai la même le saisit par la nuque et l'embrasse farouchement, le cœur gonflé par tous les sentiments qu'il ressent pour lui. Il se relève à moitié, les jambes entravées par la position de son jean sur ses cuisses. Il le relève sur ses hanches et recule vers le coin du canapé. Il pose les mains sur les cuisses de Klaus, les caresses de ses pouces et lui sourit d'un air gourmand en se penchant vers son sexe qui se dresse à nouveau, prêt à remettre ça. Klaus pose ses mains dans ses cheveux et enfonce ses doigts dans son crâne quand il en embrasse délicatement le bout humide. Sa langue remplace ensuite ses lèvres. Klaus grogne et gémit mais s'arrête brusquement et saisit Stefan par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête.

—J'entends ton frère qui revient… Il n'est pas seul… Allons-nous-en.

Stefan le regarde quelques secondes, les lèvres humides, les yeux brûlants, et sourit.

— On s'en fiche, répond-il nonchalamment avant de reprendre le sexe de Klaus dans sa bouche.

Klaus lui rend son regard en gémissant, une lueur chaude dans ses yeux bleus et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Le… ripper n'a pas… changé tant que cela finalement…

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :)<p>

Et merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont laissé un commentaire et/ou ajouté mon histoire dans leurs préférées.


End file.
